


Chasing Fragments

by jinjinjan23



Series: Chasing [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjinjan23/pseuds/jinjinjan23
Summary: MJ has been taking care of the coma patient, Bin, for three years and begins to fall for him. Bin wakes up from coma with amnesia only to remember he has a fiancé. Wanting to find the continuation of his fragmented memory and begin his new life, MJ promises to help him.A story of missing memories and a twist to a love triangle.





	1. The nurse and the patient

Myungjun absolutely loved his job. After many years of studying and part-time jobs, he was finally a nurse. He loved helping people and seeing the smile on their faces in the midst of the gloomy patient rooms. There were times he hated his job though: the long restless hours, changing and cleaning patients, watching over patients in hospice care. But he loved to make people smile sincerely despite whatever it was they were going through.

After a while he was finally given a room in the ICU of the hospital. His section mainly consisted of those that had just undergone serious surgery or came from the emergency room, but many of them would come and go soon after with him only having to check their blood pressure and check on any wounds and openings from surgeries.

But one patient remained the same. It was a patient who had been in coma for three years: no visitors, no known address or emergency contact- only his name on what was left of his license.

Three years ago, the man had been sent to the emergency room half-dead. Some passerby saw him on the street wounded, bleeding, and unconscious. His clothes were ripped and his ID broken in half: only his name, birth year, and part of his face was left; the other half was never found. No missing person report matched him anywhere across the country. He was a man of many mysteries and no one saw what had happened to him.

MJ, as he liked to be called, was already assigned to the ICU when the patient was transferred in from the emergency room. At the time, he was the only patient under MJ’s care. For some reason, MJ didn’t mind taking care of the unconscious man. He made sure to thoroughly check all of the tubes and needles. He kept him clean and did his best to keep the man from getting rashes. For three years he took care of him and for three years he talked to the silent man everyday as he took care of him.

“Hi, Moon Bin! It’s your favorite nurse here to check up on you!” Despite the man being unconscious, MJ still smiled as he took care of the man. “You know the other nurses think I’m weird just because I talk to you and tell you about my day everyday that I’m here.” He pouted, “Unlike them, I think you can hear me. I know it must be lonely being by yourself everyday. Oh, but then, if you were deaf I guess you wouldn’t hear me anyways huh?” Myungjun laughed, “Oh well! I guess we’ll find out when you wake up.”

MJ became silent as he washed the man’s arm with a damp cloth. His eyes and voice fell solemn, “You’ve grown very thin in the past three years… When you first got here, despite your injuries, you still had a lot of muscle. I’m sure you’d be sad to see it all gone after all the hard work you must’ve done to get that way.”

He sighed as he went around the bed to clean the man’s other half of the body, “I hope you wake up soon, sir. I’m sure there are people who must be worried about you!... I…” He paused “I also want to get to know you more…”

It was wrong and Myungjun knew it. It wasn’t just that they were nurse and patient but the fact that he had fallen for an unconscious man who he knew nothing about? MJ knew it made no sense, but after talking to him everyday for three years, he had slowly fallen for the man.

If he had to be honest, MJ had started to fall for him since the day the man had transferred into the ICU. Despite his beat up face and injuries, the man had a charismatic aura to him. His sharp eyes and soft black hair. His currently flushed cheeks, MJ could only imagine blushing with life. He wanted to see what the man looked like with a smile on his face. He wanted to know what the man’s voice sounded like. What his interests were and everything else there was to know about him.

But, he was able to keep his feelings at bay for the past few years. Recently though, MJ could no longer convince himself otherwise. He was curious and absolutely infatuated with the man. MJ had grown attached to him: telling him about his day everyday had become part of his routine and the days he didn’t work, he would tell the man about it the next time he saw him.

Myungjun had friends outside of work, friends he had known for years, but he still considered this man one of his best friends. One day, Eunwoo, his friend’s boyfriend, asked, “Don’t you get tired of talking to someone who doesn’t respond to you?”

“I don’t mind it, because I know he’s listening and won’t interupt me.” Myungjun just smiled at his friend’s boyfriend.

Jinjin hit Eunwoo’s arm, “Are you implying your Ex that randomly stopped replying to you again? Because I’m pretty sure there’s a big difference between someone who can reply and someone who can’t reply.”

Eunwoo frowned and hugged Jinjin, “I’m sorry. Don’t go getting all jealous now.” He giggled as he lightly kissed the shorter one on the cheek.

MJ pretended to gag, “Ugh! Stop being so lovey-dovey in front of me. Don’t get me wrong! We’re exes but still best friends Jinwoo! You know I hate PDA.”

Jinjin laughed and slid out of Eunwoo’s embrace, “No MJ, you do love PDA. You just don’t like it when others do it and you don’t have someone to do it with.”

MJ frowned, “Oh be quiet Jinjin!”

Myungjun gently wiped the man’s forehead with the cloth. “All your cuts and bruises are gone. It’s good to see the color on your face is slowly coming back, and despite losing a lot of muscle and body fat your cheeks are still squishy!” He lightly laughed to himself as he continued to clean the man’s face. “You know… I have to admit sometimes I get jealous seeing my ex so happy. I mean! Not because he’s not with me, but because I miss those days when I had someone that made me THAT happy… They say you can only remember fragments of your past. But sometimes it’s hard to move on from those fragments of happiness though.”

——————————————————————

A soft gentle and warm laugh surrounded him. Faint sounds of beeping mixed in with the laughter. His body felt heavy and numb. He could barely move his hand or open his eyes.

All he could do was listen to the laugh that warmed his heart. The laughter fell silent for what seemed like an eternity leaving him with a sense of loneliness and his thoughts faded back to emptiness.

Faint, blurred sounds of someone talking filled his mind. It was warm and bright just like the laughter he heard. He couldn’t understand what the person was saying but he liked to listen to the warmth of it as it filled his heart. The voice faded away and soon his thoughts faded back.

The voice and his consciousness would return blurry and vague every now and then. It was almost like a dream to hear the warm voice. Sometimes it would be laughter, other times it would be humming or singing. But today, the voice seemed sad. He didn’t like to hear the voice sad, he wanted to comfort it and make it happy again.

He had become attached to the voice that he heard so often. The voice that kept him company when he felt so alone. He wanted to see the owner of the voice. He wanted to thank the voice for not leaving him. He wanted to stop feeling empty and wake up. Soon enough he got his wish.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light from the windows softly lit up the man’s face. For a split second, he thought the man before him was an angel ready to take him.

Myungjun was smiling and ranting to the man about his two friends being all lovey-dovey in front of him again. He had just given the man a haircut after finally getting permission from his manager after months of begging to cut it. To everyone’s surprise, MJ had done a good job of cutting his hair. Everything was trimmed and faded evenly- not a single bald spot as they had joked with him prior to the cut.

In the three years he had been there, his hair had grown past his ears now it was cut short and his bangs were cut even shorter than when he had first gotten to the hospital. As he dried the man’s hair, he continued to talk to him, “I think this haircut suits you. Not because I cut it or anything! Don’t get me wrong.” He blushed “I just think you look cuter… I hope you like it when you wake up!”

——————————————————————

“Keep your hands where I can see them!”

“I don’t have any money on me! I swear!”

“Don’t move!... Let’s see here… Oh what’s this? A cell phone and wallet?”

“My wallet is empty! Take my phone!”

“Ugh! You don’t even have a single penny in here! All you have is your stupid ID and this piece of paper.”

“No please! I need that paper and my ID to get back!”

“Oh you mean THIS piece of paper and ID?”

“NO!”

“I told you not to move!!”

“AGH! No! Stop! Please!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never knew this could be so exhilarating!”

“Ah… Stop… Please…”

“.......................................... Well I got nothing good out of that, but at least I was able to relieve some stress. Hmmmm.. Maybe I did get something good out of this, I should take this half. I doubt he’ll be coming home for a while. At least, I can stay there for a while and sell his things for money. Hehehehehe….”

——————————————————————

He could hear a voice speaking to him. It’s warmth filled through him as he slowly moved his fingers. His mind was as blurry as the voice he could hear. He slowly opened his eyes and as his vision slowly returned, he was greeted by a warm smile. The light from the windows softly lit up the man’s face. For a split second, he thought the man before him was an angel ready to take him.

“You’re awake!” The man yelled happily as he turned to the speaker to call for the other nurses. The man continued to gently wipe his face. “Please take it easy. The doctor is on her way here to check up on you.” The voice was as warm and happy as he could vaguely remember and he wanted to hear more of it.

But something more important bothered him. His voice couldn’t escape his lips but he finally managed to let out an airy and strained, “Where am I? Who am I…?”


	3. Starting A New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon Bin has finally awoken from his coma. His new life starts now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support so far! I honestly never expected this fic to get as many kudos or hits as it has and it's only been the first two chapters so I just want to say thank you so much!!!!

“I’ve been in a coma for three years now?”

“Yes, and you currently have amnesia. Based on the tests we ran, all of your injuries are healed and your brain is also fine. The amnesia is common from coma patients.”

Moon Bin… That was his name and that was all he knew. With no money, no family and no memories, the hospital agreed to put his expenses on credit for him to pay off in the future. Requiring physical therapy outside of the hospital, the nurse, who he later found out was named Myungjun, offered to pay for it for free.

After a few more weeks of tests and minor physical therapy, Moon Bin was released and with nowhere to live, Myungjun offered his home, his help and his friendship. Although Moon Bin was not comfortable with the idea, he knew he had nowhere to go and rather than being homeless, he decided to trust the person who took care of him for the past three years.

As Myungjun, or MJ as he wanted to be called, wheeled him into his apartment, Moon Bin was surprised by how empty it was. He was expecting the place to be filled with colorful and lively decor. Instead, the living room only had a worn out couch, a small tv on the opposing wall and a dark brown coffee table lined up with empty bags of chips and cans of various drinks.

“Sorry about the mess…” The light flickering as MJ locked the door behind them. “I’ve been meaning to replace that bulb.” He chuckled awkwardly as he walked over to the pile of garbage and began to grab as much as he could.

“Tomorrow, Homecare Med will deliver your bed while you’re in therapy. For now, you can sleep in mine.” He walked back and forth between the table and the kitchen, slowly clearing up the garbage. “I’ll be at work while you’re at therapy. It’ll be less hours but it’s just temporary anyways.”

Moon Bin just nodded. Aside from his neck and his hands, he could barely move the rest of his limbs. He tried to peer into the small kitchen. It was small with a bar-styled countertop separating the kitchen from the living room. The kitchen was brightly lit but it was obvious to the eye that this MJ guy doesn’t seem to cook much… Or clean for that matter. His sink was filled with dirty bowls and the counter was filled with more empty bags. Only the boxes of cereal and chips were neatly put away. He was horrified to see what the bathroom and bedroom look like.

MJ, noticing Moon Bin’s looks, cleaned up the counter as well. “I’m usually very clean by the way. But I’ve been working third shift recently, so it’s been tough trying to find time to clean between me working and catching up on sleep.”

Moon Bin laughed, “I have no right to judge. For all I know, my place could’ve been a total pigsty!”

MJ laughed at Moon Bin’s joke as he threw away the last of the garbage. “Don’t worry, I make sure to clean my bedroom and bathroom at least!” He slowly pushed the wheelchair next to the doorway to the kitchen, “So, Mr. Moon Bin, what do you want to eat?”

As MJ opened the fridge, Bin could see it was filled with drinks and ingredients. “Um.. I don’t think I’m allergic to anything, so anything you cook is fine.”

MJ nodded and smiled as he took out a carton of eggs and some vegetables. As he cooked, Moon Bin stayed quiet and simply watched. The light in the living room flickered behind him, “If only I could help him with at least that.” He thought to himself.

MJ noticing the sad look on the patient’s face called out to him, “Bin! It’s ok if I call you that right? After-all, we’ll be stuck together for a while.”

Bin smiled, “Ya… Bin is fine.”

——————————————————————

“Bin! Are- Are you sure about this?” The handsome man was flustered and blushing as he looked down to him.

“Of course, I am! I want to spend the rest of my life with you -----! Please, will you marry me?” He stayed down on one knee with a box and a simple ring presented to the man, as he waited anxiously for an answer.

“Yes!” The man answered as he hugged Bin. 

Bin smiled giddily as the man placed the ring on his finger. “ I love you, ----.”

“I love you too, Bin.”

——————————————————————

Bin woke up gasping for air. His heart was aching. Who was that? Was that a dream? No, it felt too real to be a dream. It had to be a memory. “MJ!” He called out for him hoping the man wasn’t a deep sleeper “MJ!”

MJ came running in from the living room where he had been asleep. His hair was a mess and his clothes wrinkled all over, “What’s wrong? Do you need to use the bathroom? Oh my gosh, please tell me you didn’t wet the bed… Wait, no that would be funny if you did? Te-”

“I have a fiance!”


	4. A Year and A Half Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinjin glared at the confused Bin. “So you’re MJ’s patient? You’re much bigger than MJ makes you out to be.”
> 
> “And you’re much taller than MJ says.” Bin smiled at Jinjin.
> 
> Jinjin turned to his best friend, “I like this guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgosh!! Thank you guys so much for all the support! I can't believe this fic has already reached 15 kudos! <3333
> 
> Also, just an fyi I changed my user name to match my twitter

“So you remembered anything… Do you remember his name?”

Bin shook his head tears forming in his eyes.

“Do you remember what he looks like at least?”

Bin nodded, “MJ, I finally remembered something and something big!” He began to cry as his heart ached more “I felt so happy! And- and he looked so happy!” The tears rushed down his cheeks as he stared at the ceiling. “MJ, I was in a coma for three years! THREE! YEARS! What if he thinks I abandoned him? What if-”

MJ shushed him, “Bin, you need to focus on your therapy and getting YOUR life back together. Once you remember more, especially about what happened to you before you went to the ER, I’ll-”

“But MJ…”

“Don’t worry, Bin. I’ll help you find him once you’re better.” MJ wiped away the tears Bin had running down his cheeks. “I promise.”

——————————————————————

Within months Bin’s progress was unlike any other patient the therapists had seen and within a year since he woke up he was able to finish his last session of therapy. Even within that year though, Bin was unable to remember anything else and had to continue going to a psychiatrist for help.

Although he was able to walk (even run) and do other things on his own, the doctor forbade him from getting a job until he grew stronger. Thus, he continued to live with MJ.

For the next half year, MJ rarely saw “his patient”. Bin often left early in the day to go for a jog and would get back when MJ had left for work. At night, Bin was often at the gym or catching up on popular movies he missed out on during his coma. During those six months, MJ never felt so lonely.

Having had taken care of him for so long and especially getting the chance to have actual conversations with him, MJ almost forgot he had feelings for this man. Feelings he tried to keep hidden away in fear that Bin would want to leave as soon as he finds out.

But, in the past half year, MJ remembered that this was all temporary. That Bin would eventually move out. What’s more, that he has a fiance he’s working hard to get stronger for.

MJ would often ask himself, “Why did I promise to help him? Even just for a few months longer I want to be with him.” After their many conversations, MJ had fallen for Bin even more. He loved to see the smile he always thought he would only see in his imagination. He loved Bin’s humor and childish teasing. His protective nature and strong determination. He loved Bin for all he was, but everything is just temporary.

The next time MJ saw Bin, he was no longer the scrawny patient he knew. Now, almost two years since he woke up, he was fit and muscular.

“Wow Bin. I can’t believe how strong you’ve grown!”

Bin blushed and smiled, “Thanks MJ. I’ve been working hard so I wouldn’t be a hindrance to you anymore.”

MJ laughed and pointed to the living room which was filled with garbage scattered around, “If only you’d clean up after yourself.”

Bin exaggeratedly gasped, “That’s all your garbage from last night!”

MJ slowly walked over to the garbage and began to pick up the empty bags and cans one by one, “Whatever…”

Bin laughed and hugged MJ from behind making MJ’s heart race. “It’s been so long since we last talked! I’ve missed it…”

MJ loved the warmth of his embrace. So when Bin let go, he was an inch away from grabbing the younger one’s shirt.

Bin walked over to the kitchen and got himself a bowl of cereal. “I’m surprised you’re working third shift tonight. It’s been a while since?”

MJ walked over and also got a bowl for himself, “Ya, one of my co-workers asked to switch. Apparently it’s her daughter’s birthday tomorrow, so he has tomorrow off and wants to get rest before the party.” He sat on the other side of the counter while Bin stayed standing in the kitchen as he ate. “By the way, I’ll be going out later to meet up with Jinjin and his boyfriend.”

“Can I go? You always talk about him but never introduced me before.” Bin pouted.

MJ’s heart was weak to Bin’s pouting but when it came to Bin meeting Jinjin, he was always strongly against it. Jinjin and Eunwoo knew about his deep crush on his patient and if they were to meet him he was scared they wouldn’t be able to keep his secret. But this time Bin’s pouting was too strong. He sighed, “Fine…”

“Yay!” Bin put the bowl down on the counter almost tipping it over and ran around to hug MJ. “You’re so nice~!”

MJ blushed, his heart racing as he lightly pushed him away, “Ok ok! Gosh, you’re so clingy! Go get ready. You take like four hours just to get ready.”

Bin laughed as he hugged him tighter before letting go, “I just want to look good meeting your friends. Maybe they can be my friends too…” He walked away to the bedroom which now had two beds and two dressers.

MJ felt guilty after hearing Bin’s last words. He knew Bin had no friends he could remember and yet he wanted to keep Bin all to himself. He laid his head on the counted face down, “I’m not as nice as you think Bin… I’m a selfish jerk.” He whispered to himself.

“MJ! I think you left the laundry basket downstairs!” Bin shouted from the bedroom “You should get it before someone else takes it again!”

MJ sluggishly got up, “Ok, but you better be done showering by the time I get back!” MJ could hear Bin laughing before he walked out the door.

——————————————————————

“So you’re saying you can help me?” Bin sat comfortably on the bench as he questioned the man on the other side of the table. It was quite empty in the food hall today. Few people walked by minding their own business: chatting, listening to music or talking on the phone.

“Of course! I hope I can.” The man smiled. Bin wanted to give the man a hard time but one thing he’s weak to is a kind, intelligent and handsome men. Which he rarely finds.

“Ok, Mr. ----. I can’t wait to work with you.” He smiled reaching his hand out to the other.

The other man took his hand and shook it, “I also look forward to getting to know you more, Mr. Moon.”

——————————————————————

Jinjin glared at the confused Bin. “So you’re MJ’s patient? You’re much bigger than MJ makes you out to be.”

“And you’re much taller than MJ says.” Bin smiled at Jinjin.

Jinjin turned to his best friend, “I like this guy.”

MJ could only do a facepalm while Bin giddily smiled away.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Bin. I heard you have amnesia? I’ve always wondered what it’s like.” Jinjin reached his hand out towards him.

Bin shook the older’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you too! To be honest it sucks. My psychiatrist said some people are able to eventually remember everything, others only remember bits and pieces and sometimes they never recover any of their memories.”

“And which are you?” Jinjin asked as he pointed MJ in the direction they should walk towards.

“All I remember is that I have a fiance… Well had a fiance. My psychiatrist said that if I find him, he might be able to help jog my memories! But that’s not the only reason I want to find him, maybe… Maybe he’s still waiting for me…” Bin blushed as he held his hand to his chest.

“You still love him?” Jinjin looked at him curiously.

“I don’t know. Maybe… All I know was the feelings I had in that memory are still lingering in my heart.” Bin’s eyes cast down to the ground.

Jinjin put his hand on the taller one’s shoulder, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find him! You got MJ and I to help you look!”

“You’ll help me too!?!”

Jinjin laughed and opened the door to the restaurant they were going to eat at, “Of course! We’re friends now after all.”

“Friends…?” Bin started to tear up and hugged the shorter one.

Jinjin was shocked but slowly smiled and hugged the younger one back. “It’s ok. No need to cry.”

Bin wiped away his tears and walked inside, “You’re so much nicer than MJ makes you out to be.” He laughed.

Jinjin glared at MJ as they were shown to their table, “Now I wonder just what MJ tells you about me.”

MJ laughed awkwardly and tried to change the subject as they sat down, “Where’s your ‘love’?”

Jinjin’s glare disappeared instantly as he smiled happily, “Oh, he got stuck at work. It’s rough being an accountant during this time of year.” The waitress came by and they quickly ordered their food.

Bin was the last to order and handed her his menu, “So what do you do Jinjin?”

“I actually own a dog cafe! It’s how Eunwoo and I met- he was my advisor when I was first starting.” Jinjin smiled giddily. “But that’s a story for another time.”

“Eunwoo…?” Bin stared at nothing. The name seemed familiar but just as he was thinking the waitress came back with their appetizer. “Oooo! This looks delicious!” He leaned in close and smelled it, “It smells delicious too!”

Jinjin laughed, “Maybe you were a chef before your accident, Bin! Or maybe a connoisseur.”

MJ burst out into laughter, “Bin can barely cook eggs properly! I doubt he’s a chef and if he was a connoisseur I’m sure someone would have called missing person on him.”

Bin pouted, “Maybe I just forgot how to cook too!”

Jinjin and MJ kept laughing and eventually Bin couldn’t help but laugh too. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and delicious food. Bin was happy to make a new friend and exchange numbers.

“Bin, I’m going straight to work. You know how to get home from here right?” MJ asked as he stuffed the clothes he was initially wearing into his bag.

Bin was used to seeing MJ in his scrubs but Jinjin on the other hand began to giggle. Bin nodded, “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine!”

Jinjin put his hand on Bin’s shoulder, “Don’t worry Mr.Nurse. I’ll drop him off so he doesn’t need to walk home.” He winked at MJ.

MJ knew Jinjin was trying to tease him. He simply smiled innocently at Jinjin, “Thank you Jinwoo. I owe you one.” He got into his car and drove off.

Jinjin laughed as he led Bin to his car.

“Jinwoo?” Bin asked as he got into the passenger side door.

“Yup! That’s my real name: Park. Jin. Woo. MJ only calls me that when he’s being serious.” He laughed as he started the engine.

——————————————————————

“Good morning, Bin!”

Bin trudged into the small dining room- following the scent of breakfast. “Good morning, ----” He yawned and stretched out his arms “It smells delicious! Why didn’t you wake me up sooner? I could’ve helped you.”

“You’re a horrible cook.” The man smiled as he placed down two plates “Plus, I knew you’d wake up once you smelled food.” He chuckled as he took to his seat.

Moon Bin pouted as he sat down into his own chair. “One day, I’ll cook you breakfast and it’ll be the most amazing breakfast you’ve ever tasted!”

His lover laughed lightly, “I think you should master how to cook hot dog and eggs properly first.”

Bin continued to pout as he ate. “One day I will!” His lover laughed, but Bin couldn’t help but smile. He was happy and in love.

——————————————————————

MJ returned home early in the morning. Bin had already left for his early morning jog and once again he was home alone. As he passed the kitchen he noticed a plate on the table with a note in front.

_I went out for a run but I figured you might be hungry. Be sure to eat before you take a nap! I know you work normal hours today :) -Moon Bin_

_P.S.- See I can cook eggs properly!_

MJ giggled as he looked at the almost overcooked scrambled eggs and burnt hot dog Bin had cooked for him. The food was still warm and the pans he had used were still wet drying on the rack.

“I guess I just missed him...” MJ stared at the food. He wasn’t used to eating when he got home from working third shift but if Bin went through the effort of making it, he sure as heck wasn’t going to let it go to waste. The food was just as he thought, a bit over cooked and burnt but he still thought it was delicious.

He took his nap with a full stomach and a full heart. When Bin got home from his run, the plate was on the drying rack and a new note on the counter.

_I left for work. Thank you very much for the food! It was a bit burnt but good job! :) -MJ_

Bin smiled and went on to the bathroom to wash up.


	5. A Note System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Says the one who won’t text.” Minhyuk rubbed the back of his neck, “Look, either you wait till the next time you see him; you text him; or you leave him a note. Or better yet, just talk to Jinwoo already!”
> 
> Bin glared at him, “Fine! I’ll leave him a note. Gosh.”

“Hi, Mr. Moon.”

Bin rolled his eyes, “Minhyuk, I told you to stop calling me ‘Mr’. I’m only a year older than you and I’ve been coming here everyday for half a year now.”

The boy teasingly glared, “Fine, Mr.Amnesia”

“Rude.” Bin lightly punched the shorter. “Anyways, what’s today’s workout regimen?”

The boy led him through the gym to one of the empty rooms, “Well, we can either do the usual or there is a dance class going on right now if you wanted to try it? My dad is the one leading it though.”

Bin laughed, “Wow. Mr.Park is leading a dance class huh? Never thought of him as a dance kind of guy.”

“Pssh.” Minhyuk scoffed, “My mom was supposed to be the one to do it, but my brother got sick so she had to stay home.”

“Oh…” They both stopped walking and Bin looked into the room where the dance class was being held. “Well… I haven’t tried dancing since I woke up. I might as well try something new right?”

Minhyuk just nodded his head as they both walked into the empty dance class.

——————————————————————

“You were amazing, Minhyuk!” Bin yelled out as they walked towards their bags.

“Not really…” He blushed. “Anyways, you were amazing too, Bin! For it being your first time, you’re really good!”

Bin shook his head, “Not really…”

Minhyuk glared at him, “No one can do the moves you did on their first time. Let alone flawlessly!” Minhyuk stopped Bin from putting his stuff away into his bag and pulled his face towards him. “Bin, are you sure you weren’t a dancer?”

Bin looked at him blankly. He had met Minhyuk after going to this gym almost every night. The boy works the front counter as his father owns the gym and once his father got too busy to be Bin’s personal trainer, he asked Minhyuk to do it. Over time they became good friends and Bin confided in him about his situation. Now Minhyuk tries to help Bin figure out what his job could have possibly been.

It wasn’t unusual for him to randomly tell him, maybe you did this and that. But today Minhyuk had a point. He was awfully good at dancing but… Bin shook his head, “I don’t know. There’s a chance but I could’ve also been dancing as a hobby.”

Minhyuk let go of Bin and put a hand to his chin as he continued to think, “That’s possible too… Well I guess we’ll have to keep thinking.” Minhyuk picked up his empty water bottle and hooked it onto his bag, “So how’s the mystery fiance going?”

Bin zipped up his bag, “Aside from getting random memories from dates with him? Nowhere.” He sighed, “MJ has been working everyday. I rarely get to see him let alone talk to him.”

“What about that Jinwoo guy? You have his number don’t you?” Minhyuk pointed to Bin’s phone on the floor.

Bin smiled “You’re right. He did say he’d be willing to help out…” His smile faded a look of guilt came across his face, “But I still feel like I should talk to MJ about it… After all, he’s the one that’s been helping me out all these years.”

Minhyuk sighed, “Fine. Why don’t you guys text or something? You both have a phone.”

Bin pursed his lips, “Ya, but I don’t like to bother him at work.”

“Ugh!” He groaned, “Then why don’t you just leave him a note. He left you one last time too right? I’m sure he’d leave you another to reply.”

Bin frowned, “That sounds so dumb.”

“Says the one who won’t text.” Minhyuk rubbed the back of his neck, “Look, either you wait till the next time you see him; you text him; or you leave him a note. Or better yet, just talk to Jinwoo already!”

Bin glared at him, “Fine! I’ll leave him a note. Gosh.”

——————————————————————

“Hi, Sanha! It’s been a while… I’m good thanks for asking!... No! Nothing’s wrong! I was just wondering if your dad is still working on that favor of mine?..... Ya… Could you ask him if he found any new information on the guy?.... Really?!?... Thank you! Do let me know!”

MJ put the phone down on the counter and reread the note addressed to him.

_ Um… Hi MJ. _

_ I already left for my morning jog but I wanted to ask you something. _

_ This is really awkward but I didn’t want to text you while you’re at work and we never get to see each other anymore. I know you want to help me but I know you’re schedule is really busy so I just wanted to ask if it’s ok to ask Jinjin for help regarding my fiance. I feel like it would have been rude of me to ask him without at least telling you after all that you’ve done for me. _

_ So… Um… Ya… Minhyuk from the gym is the one that suggested this to me but um if you could please reply before you go to work I’d appreciate it. _

_ Thank you! -Bin _

MJ sighed, “I’m working a lot so I can help you silly.” His cheeks glowed red with how cute he thought it was for Bin to leave him a note. “If you keep being so cute, it’ll be hard for me to let you go…”

He folded up the note, took out a new note card, and began to write his reply.

_ Of course you can! Though I’m not sure how much Jinjin can help you with. His worker definitely can though. _

_ But don’t worry! I have all of next month off so I can help you find him :) _

_ Also, don’t overwork yourself! You don’t want to look like a mess when you find him do you? _

_ -Your roomie _

——————————————————————

**_Triple Trouble:_ **

_ Eunwoo- Wow. He really left you a note? _

_ Jinwoo- That’s old-fashioned and yet cute at the same time. _

_ Right!?! And he didn’t want to talk to you without my permission! -MJ _

_ It’s a bit weird but cute at the same time -MJ _

_ Like he’s thinking of me -MJ _

_ Jinwoo- Aw <3 _

_ Aw? -MJ _

_ Eunwoo- What Jinjin is trying to say is that you seem very in love with him _

_ WHAT? NO! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MY PATIENT -MJ _

_ Jinwoo- oh come on MJ _

_ Jinwoo- I see the way you look at and talk about him _

_ Jinwoo- At first it was obvious you had a crush on him but in the past year its become even more obvious you’re in love with him _

_ Jinwoo- Plus! He's not even your patient anymore _

_ Eunwoo- He has a point. You talk about your "patient" all the time _

_ You haven’t even seen us together -.- -MJ _

_ And so what? I still consider him my patient -MJ _

_ Eunwoo- I don’t have to. I trust Jinjin’s gut _

_ Jinwoo- <3!! _

_ Jinwoo- Denial _

_ _ UGH -MJ _ _

_ Look point is he’ll probably stop by your cafe soon one day. -MJ _

_ Jinwoo- Fine~ I’ll keep an eye out. Sanha’s dad also has stuff to give him anyways. _

_ Thank you again Jinjin! <3 -MJ _

_ Jinwoo- Np, loverboy :P _

_ -.- I hate you -MJ _

_ Jinwoo- 0:) _


	6. A Good Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support! I really love reading your comments and wish I could reply but I don't want to add to the comment count >.<

Bin walked down the crowded street listening to music Minhyuk had suggested to him. With their similar taste in music he trusted his suggestions.

As he walked towards Jinwoo’s dog cafe, in the middle of downtown, a man opened the door and let him through, “Thank you.” Bin said without looking up.

“You’re welcome.” The man politely answered as he walked out the door.

Bin’s head shot up to look at the man, but as he looked up the man was already halfway down the street his back facing him. His voice was familiar and he had to see the owner’s face. He ran out the door and tried to make his way through the crowd but they pushed him around and eventually he lost sight of the man.

Bin reluctantly walked back to the cafe. As he entered, Jinjin, manning the cash register, smiled and waved to him before returning to the paying customer. While he waited, he looked at the display case of desserts and the menu of drinks. A tall kid placed down an order on the counter and called out a number before bringing his attention to Bin.

“What can I get you, sir?” He smiled cutesily.

“Um… I’ll have that” Bin pointed to a slice of cake “and a small cappuccino.”

The boy entered the order on the register, “Ok, Sir. That’ll be-”

Jinjin waved him off, “No, Sanha. It’s ok. It’s on the house.”

Sanha looked at him confused but just shrugged and went on to complete the order.

Jinjin continued as he put the order in and put the receipt away, “MJ texted me earlier to tell me you might be stopping by one day. I didn’t think it would be today.” He laughed as he took the plate with a slice of cake from Sanha and handed it to him. “Go ahead and have a seat. We’ll come by in a bit.”

Sanha handed Bin his drink and he did as he was told. As he ate his cake, one of the dogs, a small black and white shitzu, jumped onto the bench and laid down next to him with its head on his lap. As Bin finished his cake and sipped his coffee, he leaned back and relaxed as he pet the dog and played on his phone.

Half an hour later, the number of customers in the cafe died down drastically. Many of the dogs were sleeping or were let out into the backyard to rest. The shitzu’s head popped up as the bell to the back door opened. She jumped off of the bench and ran outside.

Jinjin and Sanha came over to his table. Jinjin sat down across from him while Sanha cleared the table, “Bin, this is Sanha.” Sanha smiled at him before leaving to throw away the garbage from the table. Jinjin’s voice fell into a whisper, “His dad is a private investigator with friends in high places.”

Sanha came back with a large document envelope, “VERY high places.” He added as he handed the envelope to Bin and sat next to Jinjin.

“What is this?” He asked as he carefully opened the envelope and peered in. He took the papers out and looked through each one carefully.

“Mr.Yoon was able to get hold of new copies of your birth certificate, passport, drivers license, and even your ID number card.” Jinjin waited for Bin to look through all of the documents.

Bin stared at the names on his birth certificate and as if Jinjin could read his mind, answered the question in his head.

“You’re parents passed away about six years ago, Bin. About one year prior to your accident.”

Bin put the documents safely back into the envelope. “How?”

“A car accident.” Sanha replied. “No pulse upon arrival of the scene.” He looked at Jinjin questioningly before hesitantly adding, “You also have a younger sister.”

Bin’s head shot up, “I have a sister!?! Where is she?”

The bell to the front door went off as a customer walked in. Jinjin and Sanha greeted the guests before Jinjin motioned for Sanha to go assist them.

“Jinjin, was his dad able to find out where she is?” Bin eyes wide with worry as he watched the tall boy cheerfully greet and assist the customers.

“Yes, she’s still alive…”

“But?”

Jinjin sighed, “But… Based on his research it seems like she was adopted by another family AND doesn’t know about you nor your parents. So I suggest, if you plan on meeting her, you do it when you remember everything.” Jinjin frowned “But I also highly suggest you don’t meet her. Especially if you don’t know why your parents gave her away…”

“Fine…” Bin frowned, “I’ll decide when I get my memories back… Anyways, did he find out anything else? Like where I used to work or possible friends I had? Or better yet… My fiance?”

“You have a call.” Sanha came back holding Jinjin’s phone, “It’s your boyfriend.”

“Sorry, Bin.” Jinjin said as he picked up the phone “Hi! You were just here! Miss me already?” he giggled.

Bin could see Sanha pretending to throw up behind Jinjin and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What?... Oh! No, I didn’t see it. But I can check…” Jinjin looked at Bin “I’m helping out a friend with something right now. I’ll call you back later, ok?” He smiled wholeheartedly “Thank you. You too!... I love you too. Bye.”

Bin watched Jinjin with a sad smile. Jinwoo looked so in love and he wondered if he was like that with his fiance too. As Jinjin put away his phone, Bin asked, “Does he treat you well?”

Jinjin caught off guard by the question became flustered, “Huh? W- I mean yes! Of course he does!” He giggled “Yes, he treats me really well. Sometimes, so well that I feel like I don’t deserve him.”

Sanha loudly whispered, “Trust me, you don’t want to see them together. It’s so gross.”

Bin chuckled and smiled in awe of Jinjin’s happiness. He was happy to see his friend so in love and showered with love back. He wished Jinwoo would always be loved and hoped that maybe he and his fiance were that in love as well.

Jinjin shook his head, “Anyways, in regards to your fiance; previous jobs; and acquaintances, it seems he’s having trouble finding that information, but he’ll keep looking.”

Bin pouted, “Thank you Jinjin.” He looked at Sanha, “And you too Sanha. Thank your father for me as well.” Sanha gave him a big smile and thumbs up before walking away to clean up a table.

“Actually, it’s MJ you should thank.” Jinjin added before getting up.

“MJ?”

Jinjin nodded, “He’s the one that asked Sanha’s dad to do all of this for you. Ever since you were finishing up therapy. I thought you knew?”

Bin shook his head, “No… I thought-... Well, thank you still. I should get going.” He got up and waved goodbye to them before heading out the door.

On his way home, he saw an office supply store and stared at it from outside for some time before walking in. A few minutes later he walked out with a small white board and various colors of dry-erase markers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff to come your way~ next chapter!


	7. Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin playfully opened his mouth full of food to MJ.
> 
> “Ya!” MJ yelled and Bin laughed as he swallowed his food, “You’re gross Bin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a playful chapter~
> 
> Also, this is based on fictional representation of amnesia with a slight twist. I wish I had written it with accurate representation of it but maybe in another fic *wink wink*

MJ almost burst out laughing when he got home that night and saw the whiteboard hanging on the door to the bedroom. On it was Bin’s writing:

_ So we don’t waste anymore paper :) _

And with it a drawing of something vaguely resembling a cat.

He crouched down in front of the door- struggling to keep his laughter hushed. The door opened and a half-asleep Bin stood in front of him rubbing his eyes.

“MJ?” He looked down to him as he yawned “What are you doing there? Did you just get home?”

MJ stood up trying to ease his breathing, “Sorry, I just-is that supposed to be a cat?” He pointed to the drawing.

Bin with his bed hair and half open eyes looked at it and nodded, “It’s a cat!”

MJ laughed, “Ok, Bin… Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be at the gym by now.”

“Ah. I came home from Jinjin’s and was too sleepy… Excuse me,” Bin pointed to the bathroom across the hall, “I need to use it.”

MJ nodded as he got out of the way. As Bin closed the door to the bathroom, MJ closed the bedroom door and got changed. When he got out, Bin was on the living room couch watching a cooking competition show.

“It feels like just yesterday, you were sitting in a wheelchair begging me to bring you to the living room and put on this show.” MJ forced out a laughter. “Now you can walk and do everything on your own.” He tried to hide his face by going into the kitchen. He knew if Bin saw his face right now, he’d know he was sad.

“I know right! Now I can help you clean and get things done around the house that you don’t normally get the chance to.” Bin replied “When I first got here, you don’t know how much I wanted to help you change that blinking light bulb AND wash your dishes.”

MJ couldn’t help but smile- his back still turned to the living room as he made a cup of coffee for each of them. “I already said sorry…”

Bin just laughed and went silent. MJ couldn’t see what he was doing and wondered what he was thinking about. He wanted to know about Bin just as much as Bin wanted to know about himself.

“MJ…”

MJ hummed as he brought over both mugs of coffee and handed Bin his.

“Thank you… for everything. Even though I was a stranger you decided to help me when you didn’t need to and even till now, you keep doing things you don’t need to. I wish I could repay you.” Bin stared into MJ’s eyes. Sorrow and gratitude was what MJ could see as he sat down next to him.

“If only I could ask for your love in return.” MJ thought to himself before answering him with a smile, “It’s ok, Bin. I took care of you for three years! You weren’t a stranger to me anymore but a friend that I want to help.”

Bin put the coffee down on the table and hugged MJ, “Thank you.”

MJ hugged him back with one arm as he held his coffee in the other; and a complicated smile on his face. But as Bin backed out of the hug, he made sure to force a warm smile. “By the way. I only have four more days of work before I have a whole month off! So, we can go wherever you want and maybe find some leads as to what happened to you.”

“So no more whiteboard…?” Bin pouted.

“Well… It’s not an entire waste. There’s still four more days we probably won’t see each other.”

Bin’s pout disappeared as he smiled brightly. MJ could imagine Bin’s tail wagging excitedly if he was a dog. “Well!” He jumped up from the couch “Now that I’m wide awake and full of energy, I might as well go to the gym.” He got up and went into the bedroom to change.

MJ spread out on the couch and continued to watch the cooking show. By the time Bin had finished changing, MJ was fast asleep on the couch.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he tried to shake MJ awake but he was fast asleep. He quietly placed his gym bag on the floor and got a blanket from the bedroom- gently tucking MJ in and whispering before leaving, “Good night.”

——————————————————————

The next four days flew by and their only means of contact was the white board. MJ didn’t mind though- he thought it was cute how hard Bin tried to make his cat drawing better every time.

MJ woke up and by habit began to get ready for work before realizing it was the first day of his “vacation”. Bin was out, so MJ decided to cook breakfast for them to eat when he gets home.

Meanwhile, Bin was on his way to Jinwoo’s cafe. Jinjin had texted him the night before that Sanha had more information for them and could give it to him in the morning.

The cafe was still closed but inside, he could vaguely see Sanha’s figure. The dogs had just been let into the main area and began to bark towards Bin through the windows.

Sanha turned around and waved upon seeing Bin. He unlocked the door and let him in stating, “Jinjin is with his boyfriend right now,” he pointed to the back room “but MJ is helping you for the next month right?” He handed another document envelope to Bin who was nodding “Well, aside from what my dad put in there, there’s no other information I can give you.. He’s still doing his best but please be patient with him… He’s helping you on the side.”

Bin shook his head, “It’s no problem. He’s already doing all of this for free- there’s no reason for me to rush him… Do thank him for me again.” He smiled.

Sanha returned the smile and showed him out, “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Bin made his way out and rushed home to find MJ waiting for him with breakfast.

——————————————————————

“Mmmmmm” Bin hummed “I forget how good of a cook you actually are.” He stated as he stuff his mouth with eggs.”

MJ just laughed, “Don’t you know it’s rude to talk with your mouth full?”

Bin playfully opened his mouth full of food to MJ.

“Ya!” MJ yelled and Bin laughed as he swallowed his food, “You’re gross Bin.”

“Why thank you!” Bin said as he smirked and took another bite of food. “Oh, on a more serious note though.” He got up from the stool in front of the counter, walked into the bedroom and came back out with the envelope, “I stopped by Jinjin’s today and Sanha gave me this.”

MJ put down his fork and took the envelope from him, “Did you look inside yet?”

“No.”

“Did he say anything else?” MJ asked as he carefully opened it and emptied its contents.

Bin shook his head, “He just said everything is in there and that his dad will continue to look into it.”

MJ looked through the papers, “These look like tax paperwork… YOUR tax paperwork.”

Bin snatched the papers out of his hands, “Then I should be able to find where I used to work!”

Together they read through all of the documents of Bin’s taxes from the year he had gone into a coma but found nothing. After taking a break to finish eating and clean around the house, they spread out all of the papers around the counter.

“It doesn’t even look like you had a job at this time, Bin.” MJ stated as he looked at the numbers.

Bin, filled with frustration, became tense. “I don’t understand. Where could I have been getting this income from though?”

“Maybe side jobs for cash? I mean it’s not unusual nowadays.” MJ sighed. “I would say maybe if we could get hold of your bank account but it doesn’t even look like you have one nor even a credit card! Are you sure you aren’t a serial killer trying to hide his tracks?”

Bin glared at him before sighing, “This isn’t the time for jokes, MJ.” He pouted, “I thought maybe we finally found something…”

“Sorry…” MJ put an arm around the older and looked at the papers. “I don’t know, Bin. Knowing Detective Yoon, he wouldn’t give us all of this for no reason. Maybe we’re missing something.”

A light in Bin’s head went off, “Wait, Jinjin’s boyfriend is an accountant right?” MJ nodded “Maybe we can ask him to look over all of this. Maybe he can find something we can’t.”

MJ tilted his head, “Well… It’s worth a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was a playful chapter, you're not gonna want to miss next chapter! :)


	8. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If we find your fiancé, would you still be my friend… or would you forget all about me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all for the love and support! <3 I love you guys so much!! 
> 
> Feel free to rant to me in the comments or my tumblr or TWT!

Jinjin replied to MJ asking them to wait till the weekend. It was the final week of Eunwoo’s busy season and Jinjin didn’t want to make any promises he knew he might not be able to keep.

For the rest of the week, Bin continued with his usual schedule while MJ cleaned around the house or ran errands he never got to doing while he was working. Despite Bin doing his usual routine, MJ would often have lunch prepared for when he got home or they would go out to eat.

Bin helped MJ with the chores and he didn’t mind it too much but MJ couldn’t believe it when Bin asked him, “Can you watch a movie with me?”

MJ’s heart skipped but a part of him felt like it was too good to be true and just as he suspected he was right: “Minhyuk was supposed to watch it with me but he suddenly has to work tonight, but we already bought the tickets and it would be a waste not to use both.”

“Why me?” MJ asked hoping to receive a heartfelt answer.

“Because you’re my friend…” MJ gave him a knowing look. “Plus Jinjin and Sanha are working tonight too.”

“So~ I’m your only friend you can ask?” MJ tried to hide his disappointment by playfully teasing Bin.

Bin frowned, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I have other friends, you know!”

“Oh? Like who?”

“L-like….” Bin stuttered as he tried to think of someone other than the ones MJ already knew about. “Like my friends... before the accident!”

MJ laughed, “Bin, you don’t even know who they are.”

The younger one pouted, “So what… Anyways, are you going or not?”

MJ calmed his laughing, “Fine. Fine. I’ll go with you.”

Bin, still pouting, handed him the movie ticket, “Thank you. It’s at seven, so we should leave around 6 to get good seats!”

MJ smiled. He didn’t care anymore if Bin chose him because he was the only one available. He was fine with seeing him smile and getting excited over something so small. When Bin had his back turned to MJ, a voice in his head asked, “If we find your fiance, would you still be my friend… or would you forget all about me…” MJ slapped his cheeks trying to get rid of such saddening thoughts.

Bin turned around just as MJ was hitting his cheeks, “Are you ok?” He asked.

MJ, a bit shocked, nodded, “Yup! All good! I think I need to take a nap though.” He forced himself to laugh before quickly making his way to the bedroom to lay down. He covered himself with his blanket from head to toe. He could hear Bin’s footsteps enter the room and jump onto his own bed next to MJ’s

“Well, since you’re gonna nap, I might as well too!” Bin hummed as he jumped onto his own bed and got comfortable.

Through his covers, MJ could hear Bin hum a sweet melody. “What song is that?” He asked still underneath his covers. But Bin didn’t answer- he continued to hum. By the end of the song, MJ was fast asleep- the blanket no longer covering his face.

Bin looked at MJ’s sleeping face and whispered, “A song called Chasing.” Bin solemnly smiled at MJ who was still fast asleep. “It’s harder to talk to someone who can’t reply than I thought.” He chuckled softly. “I don’t know how you talked to me everyday for three years, but… thank you for keeping me company.” He turned around and went to sleep.

——————————————————————

“So,” MJ asked as they waited in line to buy popcorn and drinks “what exactly is the movie we’re watching?”

“It’s an action movie I’ve been really excited for! It’s about these spies trying to take down an evil spy company” He looked around before whispering “But the plot twist is that there’s a double agent.”

“Did you just ruin the whole movie for me?” The older one scoffed as he ordered for the both of them.

“NO~! But- but how do you know I’m telling you the truth? Plus, if it was true, you don’t know who~.” Bin sang as he grabbed his personal bucket of popcorn from the counter.

“We’ll see…” MJ picked up his small bucket of popcorn and a tray with their drinks.

Even though Bin said they should arrive early to get seats, the theater was almost empty. He had mentioned it wasn’t a popular movie but it did have great reviews. MJ didn’t mind it though. He liked that there was no one to sit next to them. No one to kick his seat or stand up in front of him during the movie. Only a few others scattered throughout the theater.

He liked to imagine they were on a date alone in the theater, but he knew when it was over he would have to go back to the real world. So for now, he wanted to treasure the moments he still had with his crush.

“Bin… Stop crying please.” MJ sniffled.

“What are you talking about? You’re the one who’s crying.” Bin sniffled as he handed MJ a napkin.

“The ending was so sad though! He commited suicide for them!” MJ threw away his empty bucket and cup before following Bin out of the theater.

“Well we don’t know that! What if he just went to sleep? I mean you saw the after credits right? The two kids introduced themselves to each other and one of them was him! So~ that means he HAS to be in the sequel.” Bin pointed out as he got into the passenger seat of MJ’s car.

“Fine. Fine. Fine.” MJ put on his seatbelt and checked all of his mirrors before starting the car. “By the way, when do you want to go get your driver’s license? I can’t drive you everywhere you know.”

Bin sipped on his refilled drink, “But I can just walk or take public transportation?”

“Ya, but some places you can’t and then what?” MJ focused his eyes on the road ahead “I feel bad making you wait for me to have a day off. Plus, it’s not like I wouldn’t help you pay for a new car.”

“We’ll see ok?” Bin put the drink into the cup holder and began to play on his phone, “Let me get a job first or something. You already pay for all of my expenses and bills. I’d rather not add another for you to worry about.”

MJ sighed, “Fine…” He stopped at the red light and glanced at the younger one. “Bin?”

“Ya?” He replied still looking at his phone.

“If we find your fiance, what will you do?”

Bin looked at MJ before looking back to his phone. The light hitting his face but he didn’t press any buttons. “I haven’t thought that far yet… I mean I know I want to say sorry. I want him to help me remember my past. And… If possible... I want to get back together with him.”

“What if you can’t remember anything? What if he doesn’t want to see you? What if he’s moved on? What if he already found someone else?” MJ asked as he projected his worries onto Bin.

“Why are you so negative tonight?” Bin asked looking at him with brows furrowed.

“Look… I’m just worried you’ll get hurt. I want you to be ready no matter what happens.” MJ calmly explained.

“Ok, but can’t you be a little bit more positive!?!” Bin tried not to shout but his frustration began to show.

“I’m sorry but I think for the moment, you realizing the possible negative outcomes are what’s important!” MJ also tried not to yell but the tension in the car was growing.

“Can we talk about this another time.” Bin crossed his arms and stared out the window. It was the first time there was tension between the two of them. Neither of them liked it and MJ began to feel guilty.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered loud enough for Bin to hear. “I know that this is something very important to you and as your friend, it's important to me too. I just don’t want to see you hurt, but if in the end, good things come out of it, I’ll be really happy for you.”

Bin didn’t look at MJ as he rubbed the back of his neck, “No, I’m sorry too. You’re right, I’ve been too hopeful about all of this and you’re just trying to prepare me for the worst.”

MJ parked the car in front of their apartment building, “It’s ok.” He turned to Bin and held out his hand for a handshake, “Are we good now?”

The younger one smiled slightly as he looked at MJ and shook his hand, “Ya. We’re good.”

As they walked into the apartment MJ paused and pat the younger one on the shoulder, “No matter what happens. I’ll always have your back.”

“Thank you.” Bin smiled and nodded as he held the door open for the older one, “So uh… Would you watch the next two movies with me?”

MJ chuckled, “Ya. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought they'd meet this chapter??? Hehehehe not yet~
> 
> Will give a heads up for next chapter already. Chapter 9 will have detailed violence and mention of blood.


	9. Hold Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptive Violence, Attempted Murder, Blood, Assault  
> ^Ahead of time I would like to apologize^
> 
> Also~ If you got my connection last chapter ;) if you didn't that's ok too lol but I won't go into it

Bin leaned back on the bench as he drank his coffee and pet the same shitzu that had laid on him last time.

“Wow. She must really like you.” Jinjin pointed out as he placed a plate with various sweets on the table. “That’s actually Roha, my boyfriend’s dog. He’s always busy so he drops her off here to play with the other dogs and guests. Usually she doesn’t stick to one person though.” He walked back to the counter and grabbed two other cups of coffee and placed them on the table.

“That one is MJ’s.” He pointed to the one furthest from him. “Oh, there he is.”

MJ came running in startling all of the dogs inside. Jinjin tried to calm them down and glared at MJ who pursed his lips, “Sorry…”

“So, how did the phone call go?” Bin asked- Roha still lying down next to him.

“Detective Yoon said he was finally able to get a hold of the police report for your incident. We can stop by his house to pick it up,” MJ excitedly sat down across from him “but the good news is, the corner where you were found is in the report! We can try to drive by there and maybe you’ll finally remember what happened to you!”

Bin grinned wide, “Yes! Thank you!” He put down the coffee and held one of MJ’s hands tightly “And tell him I said thank you again!”

He let go and got up to grab a treat for Roha- not noticing the bright red blush on MJ’s face. Jinjin smirked pretending not to notice his best friend’s reaction and walked away.

“By the way, Bin.” Jinjin walked over to the counter to help him get a treat “You have all of the documents right? He should be here soon.”

Bin nodded his head as he took the cookie like treat from Jinjin, “It’s all in the folder. Thank you again for asking him to help us.”

“It’s no big deal!” Jinjin smiled as he prepared another cup of coffee, “Can you bring this to the table, please? I have to start making treats for a bulk order we got yesterday.”

Bin nodded and walked back to the table with the coffee and the treat. While, Jinjin disappeared into the kitchen.

MJ was already half way done with his coffee when Bin got back to the table, “So do you want to drive by there later or tomorrow?”

Roha was still in the same spot. As he sat down she looked up at him, got up, and laid down on his legs. Bin fed her the treat and her tail began to wag. “I think the sooner the better. Do you think if I remember anything the police will listen? I mean it’s been over four years already…”

MJ reached across the table and ruffled the younger’s hair- a reassuring smile on his face, “I’m sure they will.”

Bin smiled slightly he gently took MJ’s hand off his head and held onto it. “MJ…” He stared into his eyes “I’m scared… I’m scared of what I’ll find out. I’m scared to re-live it.”

“Don’t be.” MJ smiled softly, “Like I said, I’ll always have your back.”

Bin smiled and they looked into each others eyes in silence.

A cough came from next to them as Jinjin stood there, “So… Eunwoo just got called into work for an emergency. I don’t know how long he’ll take and I know you guys wanted to go somewhere, so if you want; the two of you can come back for dinner?” MJ looked at him with disgust “Don’t worry! Eunwoo will be the one to cook.”

MJ looked over to Bin, “Jinwoo is an amazing baker but when it comes to regular food he’s just horrible.”

Jinjin crossed his arms, “Look. I only under cooked the food that one time! I’ve gotten better since then!”

MJ whispered, “He gave me half cooked eggs and I got food poisoning the next day.”

Bin chuckled as the two continued to go back and forth before interrupting them, “Anyways, that’s fine. We’ll come back around six?” Jinjin nodded as Bin picked up Roha and placed her on the ground. “We should get going. Is his house far from here?”

MJ nodded as he scooted down the bench to get out of the booth, “Yup!” He drank the rest of his coffee and stuffed down a croissant. With his mouth full, “Thank you, Jinjin~. We’ll see you later~” He grabbed another croissant and walked out the door.

Bin chuckled, grabbed a few slices of bread and walked out the door- waving through the window.

Jinjin shook his head, “Those two are a perfect match.” He took out his phone and dialed a number, “Hi, Eunwoo!... Yup, they just left. They’ll be back later tonight though. Do you mind cooking?.... Yes~ I’ll buy the ingredients…. Hahahaha I love you too. See you soon, bye!”

Roha walked up to him and pawed at his leg. “What’s wrong Roha? Do you want to go outside?” He looked around the room. Since they were closed for today, most of the dogs were calm and either playing by themselves or taking a nap. He walked over to the back door and whistled, all of the dogs got up and ran out as he opened the door to the backyard.

“Come on Roha.” Roha followed him outside as he closed the door behind him.

——————————————————————

Bin trudged down the street. “I don’t know what to do anymore…” He looked at the piece of paper with an address on it. “No. I need to go and apologize! He’s waiting for me…” He pulled out his phone and checked the time before putting it back in his pocket.

“Ugh I can’t believe I picked up the wrong wallet… At least I left my ID in my pocket.” He put the paper in his empty wallet. “Hopefully a taxi passes by and I’ll just ask ----- to pay for it when I get there.”

He stood at the corner of the street waiting impatiently for a cab to pass by. The address was on the other side of town and there was no way he could run fast enough to make it in time

“Keep your hands where I can see them!” Bin could feel the point of something sharp on his back and immediately put his hands up.

“I don’t have any money on me! I swear!” He tried to turn around to see the man’s face.

“Don’t move!... Let’s see here…” With his free hand, the man pulled out his phone placing it in his own pocket and then pulled out the wallet. “Oh what’s this? A cell phone and wallet?”

Bin’s mind started to go into panic mode and he began to shout, “My wallet is empty! Take my phone!”

The man ignored him and looked through his wallet, “Ugh! You don’t even have a single penny in here! All you have is your stupid ID and this piece of paper.” He took out the piece of paper and ID.

“No please! I need that paper and my ID to get back!” Bin tried to turn around, but the man was much larger and well built than he thought and pushed him to the ground.

“Oh you mean THIS piece of paper and ID?” Bin watched in horror as the man tore the paper into pieces and ripped his ID in half.

“NO!” Bin got up but the man stabbed him and pushed him back to the ground this time hitting his head on the cement. “I told you not to move!!”

“AGH! No! Stop! Please!” He yelled begging with only the thought of ----- on his mind.

As if possessed, the thief continued to stab, punch, and kick him around. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never knew this could be so exhilarating!”

“Ah…” Bin began to lose a lot of blood and grew weaker and weaker. “Stop…” His mind grew more and more blurred with every hit. “Please…” He eventually fainted and the man finally calmed down.

The man stared at the unconscious Bin “... Well I got nothing good out of that, but at least I was able to relieve some stress.” Something caught his eye on the ground. It was half of the torn up ID with Bin’s address. “Hmmmm.. Maybe I did get something good out of this, I should take this half. Doesn’t look to be too far from here. I doubt he’ll be coming home for a while. At least, I can stay there for some time and sell his things. Hehehehehe….” He giggled maliciously as he walked away covered in blood and knife in hand.

——————————————————————

Bin stood at the corner- a blank look on his face.

“Bin? Moon Bin?” MJ stared at him worry evident on his face.

Bin”s body went limp and MJ caught him. He knew bin had gained his muscle weight back but MJ was still surprised how heavy he had gotten. “I need to work out more.” He groaned to himself as he struggled to support the younger’s weight.

“Ah.” Bin stood up properly as he came to “I remember. I remember what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you for getting through this chapter and for continuing to read and support this series!


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For being so small, you’re very scary.” Bin took a few steps back and grinned awkwardly.
> 
> MJ burst out laughing while Jinjin pouted, “I’m not small!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His past is slowly unfolding but is far from over!

MJ listened intently as he quickly drove to the police station and what he heard horrified him. After Bin gave his account to the policeman in charge of his case, he began to cry as MJ hugged him. To their luck, his case was just about to be set aside but with his new testimony and a sketched drawing of the man, the case was allowed to be kept open and the man hunt began.

“MJ…”

“Ya, Bin?” MJ kept his eyes on the road as he drove back to Jinjin’s cafe.

“I didn’t say it earlier, but I remembered something else.”

“What is it?”

“Well apparently I was on my way to say sorry to… my fiance, I think? I don’t remember what for but I just remember the paper I had had the address I was supposed to go to.”

“Did you want to stop by there?”

“No.” Bin shook his head, “I can’t remember the address, but why would I have had to say sorry? If I disappeared before saying sorry then he’s surely even more mad than I thought.” Bin put his hands to his face. “Even if I explain to him what happened, I doubt he’ll forgive me.”

MJ took one hand off the wheel and placed it on Bin’s shoulder, “I doubt anyone can stay mad at someone who went into a coma, Bin. Plus, if they really loved you then they must be a really forgiving person to put up with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?!” Bin looked at MJ pouting.

“I mean with how long you take in the bathroom they have to really be a patient person.” MJ laughed and Bin smiled slightly.

“And you snore really loudly.” Bin chuckled slightly but MJ ginned and shrugged it off.

“Whatever happens, happens for a reason.” MJ glanced at Bin, “At least that’s how I think.”

Bin took in a deep breath and let it out, “Thank you, Myungjun. You’re a really great friend you know that? I don’t know why you and Jinjin never worked out.”

MJ laughed, “Psh! Jinwoo and I are good as friends but not lovers. We went out with each other because we were young and dumb. We still didn’t understand anything and were just attracted to each other, but when we started going out we realized the truth, broke up, but stayed best friends.”

“And you’ve never had a boyfriend since?” the younger one questioned.

MJ stayed silent for a bit before answering, “I’ve run into guys I’m attracted to. Like this one guy who was flirting back at me… I can’t remember what he looks like, but I remember waiting for him for our first date- only to be stood up... Aside from that, no one that I’ve fallen in love with just yet.” He was lying of course, but he couldn’t admit to him that he was in love with him.

“Well, when you do; be sure to introduce me to them!” Bin snickered as he put a fist into his palm.

“You just want to scare them.”

“What~? Nooo~.” He chuckled and stayed silent for a moment as he looked out the window. MJ was able to find parking close to the cafe and turned off the engine. “In all seriousness,” Bin looked at him before opening his door, “whoever you fall in love with will be a lucky guy AND he should know how lucky he is. If he doesn’t treat you properly I’ll be sure to give him a beating!” He chuckled as he got out of the car and walked ahead.

MJ’s heart was filled with a mix of emotions. He was ecstatic to hear how Bin thought of him but also dismayed to have been placed into the  _ friendzone _ . “I wonder if you would beat yourself up if you knew.” MJ scoffed “I can’t do that to you. Your happiness is mine.” He thought to himself as he tried to force himself to smile and ran to catch up with Bin.

——————————————————————

Jinwoo pat Bin on the head, “If I find that dumb-*** before the police you bet they’ll find his body in the garbage.” He smiled innocently.

Bin looked at MJ wide-eyed but MJ just shrugged. “Well… now I know not to get on your bad side, Jinwoo.” He awkwardly laughed.

“What~!?!” Jinjin took his hand away from the younger's head and shrugged, “I’m just saying. He left you, my friend, for dead without hesitation! He deserves it.”

“For being so small, you’re very scary.” Bin took a few steps back and grinned awkwardly.

MJ burst out laughing while Jinjin pouted, “I’m not small!”

MJ continued to laugh and began to walk away,”Oh my gosh. I’m about to wet my pants. Hahahaha.” He left for the bathroom his laughter still reaching them.

“Well.” Jinjin spun around, “I’ll go get the food. Do you mind closing the blinds for me?” Bin nodded and the shorter one walked away, disappearing behind the door to the back.

Bin pulled down the blinds to the cafe windows and made sure the open sign was off. As he pulled down the last shade, he could hear the back door open and with it a delicious aroma filled the air. Bin took it in and savored it- already expectant of how delicious the meal must be. “Jinjin that smells amazing!”

He turned around excited to see what meal they had prepared but was met with a surprise. Bin was shocked and stared at him from top to bottom- unable to say a word.

The man put down the plate of food he was holding on the table. “What are you doing here?” The man was obviously just as dumbfounded as Bin, but behind his shock, Bin could hear the anger in the man’s voice.

“Eunwoo! I forgot if you said to put hot sauce or chili flakes in.” Jinjin came through the back doors.

“Eunwoo…?” Bin whispered. His heart shattered in that moment.

“Oh, that’s right! This is my boyfriend, Eunwoo and Eunwoo, this is-” Before Jinjin could say another word, his lover cut him off.

“Moon Bin.”

MJ had returned in time to see the moment Bin turned around. He saw the shock in his face and how it changed from ecstasy to having a complete meltdown. He slowly walked up to the group. He could feel the anger and confusion within Eunwoo; the shock and depression radiating off of Bin; and even if Jinjin was still clueless he understood right away.

“Bin… Is this your fiance?”

Bin couldn’t dare look at any of them. Shame, guilt, and despair filled his entire being

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst coming your way!
> 
> Side note- Life has been busy and ive been going through a lot of stuff so I haven't been able to write. I'm still a few chapters ahead so hopefully I can get back on track before posting catches up to where I am.
> 
> Thank you all again!


	11. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eunwoo… Is this true?”

“Bin… Is this your fiance?”

“Yes.”

Jinwoo was slow but he felt even slower for not understanding right away. “Eunwoo… Is this true?”

Eunwoo nodded his head, “To think…” he sat down on one of the chairs “I didn’t think I would see you again. Not like this at least.” He ran his hand through his hair. Bin felt guilty for thinking he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. “So YOU’RE Myungjun’s patient?” Eunwoo scoffed, “You’re joking right?”

“Eunwoo!” Jinjin hit his boyfriend’s shoulder “I… I understand why you’re mad at him, but at least be understanding. He doesn’t remember anything.”

Eunwoo’s eyes downcasted, “Fine… I’m sorry, Bin.”

Bin sat down across from his ex-fiance. His heart was broken and he no longer knew how to cope with it. He began to cry excessively. MJ ran over and cradled Bin’s head into his chest- as he rubbed his hand up and down the younger’s back.

Bin felt guilty for many things: he felt guilty that he was in love with his new friend’s boyfriend; guilty for intruding in their lives; guilty for whatever he must have done to make Eunwoo hate him; guilty for being a constant weight to his new best friend; and guilty for breaking down in front of them. The last time he had broken down like this was when MJ had first brought him home and yet he still found the same comfort in his friend’s arms.

MJ looked at Eunwoo as he continued to comfort his friend. Despite not knowing Eunwoo for very long, one thing he knew was that he was very easy to read. He could see the pain and the guilt in Eunwoo’s eyes. He glanced over to Jinjin who was currently in shock but still managed to catch onto the other’s signal.

“Eunwoo… Why don’t we go check on the rest of the food? It’ll be a waste if it burns.” He lightly pulled up his boyfriend from his seat and guided him to the back room and gave MJ a nod. Eunwoo couldn’t look up from the ground and merely followed Jinjin’s lead

After the two were out of sight, MJ guidingly pushed Bin out of his embrace “Bin…” He held the younger’s head between his hands and gently wiped away some of the tears flowing down his cheeks. “Talk to me, please. What’s on your mind?”

Bin continue to sniffle, his breathing inconsistent as he tried to calm himself. His hands tightly fisted- digging into his thighs. “I- I- I don’t… don’t know!” Tears vigorously flowed out as he shut his eyes tightly. “You were right! I- I should have been prepared for- for the worst, but- but I wasn’t.”

“Shhh” MJ pulled the younger’s head back into his embrace. “Who cares if I’m right. Either way you would have gotten hurt.” He stayed silent for a moment- only Bin’s muffled crying filling the void. “Bin… I understand it must hurt. But remember what you told me? Do you remember what are the two important goals you had if you found him?”

The younger one pulled out of the embrace and focused on controlling his breathing. MJ, noticing Bin’s hands fisted, held them and gently rubbed his thumbs against them. Once Bin finally calmed his crying, he looked at MJ with swollen red eyes, “I said…” he paused and took a deep breath, “I said I wo-would tell him I-I’m sorry and…” He took in another deep breath “and a-ask him to help m-me get my memories back.”

“And those are what’s most important right?” MJ smiled solemnly, “I know you’re heartbroken and depressed. But I promised you I’d be by your side did I not? And look, I’m right in front of you and will always be there for you.” MJ could feel Bin’s hands begin to relax. “Knowing you, you’re probably thinking you’re extra weight on my shoulders but you’re not! You. Are. MY. Friend. And if a friend needs help I’ll gladly grab their luggage and throw it out the window.” MJ imitated picking up a heavy bag and tossing it outside making Bin smile a little.

“Thank you, MJ...” Bin pulled his hands away and wiped his tears. He took a deep breath in and out. “I’m fine now. Thank you.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to face him? We can just ask to meet again another day.”

Bin shook his head, “No. I waited for almost two years for this, but HE had to wait almost five years for an apology. It’s not right to either of us if I prolong it.”

MJ nodded and got up but Bin grabbed his wrist before he could walk away, “That- that doesn’t mean I want you to leave… I don’t think I can do it alone…” Bin blushed from embarrassment; his eyes were still puffy and red from crying. MJ just smiled softly and sat back down next to him.

“Jinwoo!” He yelled out towards the back door. Jinjin poked his head out behind the door. After seeing MJ nod, he disappeared again. After some faint noises of talking and rustling, Jinjin walked out with some more food- Eunwoo following close behind.

Eunwoo sat back down across from Bin while Jinjin sat down next to him. Eunwoo kept his head down while Bin looked at him still holding on firmly to MJ’s arm. “I’m sorry.” They simultaneously announced.

Bin looked at him in shock as Eunwoo continued, “I was being insensitive when I should have been more understanding of your situation. I let my anger about the past affect me, I’m sorry.”

Bin took in a deep breath. “You have every right to be angry about whatever it was I did. I know it’s really late and I don’t know what it was that I did, BUT I want to say sorry and to tell you that I remember, before my accident, that I was trying to go to you to say sorry. It’s a few years late, but I’d like to say sorry for everything.”

“Wait?” Eunwoo’s head shot up, “You were going to me?”

Bin nodded his head, “Ya, before the guy attacked me.”

“Someone attacked you?!”

Bin looked at Jinjin in confusion, “You didn’t tell him?” the older shook his head. Bin proceeded to re-tell his story including every little detail per Eunwoo’s request. By the end of it, Eunwoo was distraught and the food before them no longer steaming. “I can’t believe it… I’m… I’m really sorry, Bin.”

“It’s ok… I’m just happy I was finally able to find you and say sorry.” Bin paused and let go of MJ’s arm. “Eunwoo…” He paused again as he heard his voice begin to shake. “Be strong.” He thought to himself as he took a deep breath. “If it’s ok with you AND Jinjin, I’d like to ask for a favor.”

Eunwoo gave a strained smiled, “That’s why I’m here in the first place, right?”

“Then… Can you go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed yet, this fic is officially going to be 26 chapters! I've finished planning out the rest of the chapters so I hope you're all looking forward to it~


	12. More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo looked at his boyfriend next to him with a complicated look on his face, “What do you think?”

“A date?!?” Eunwoo, Jinjin and MJ yelled in surprise.

MJ gently held Bin’s shoulder, “Bin, you do realize what you’re asking for right?”

Eunwoo’s smile instantly turned into a frown, “Bin… I’m with Jinjin now. I thought-”

“I’m sorry,” Bin interrupted shaking his head vigorously, “I meant to go with me to places we’ve gone on dates before and places that are important to me... I want to get my memories back. My psychiatrist explained that I have dissociative amnesia and going to places with lots of meaning can help me remember things quicker. It obviously works since I was able to remember the incident.” Bin put his hands together pleadingly. “Please.”

Eunwoo looked at his boyfriend next to him with a complicated look on his face, “What do you think?”

Jinjin glanced at MJ who had let go of Bin’s shoulder. He smiled towards him but his eyes were sad. His hands tightly clenched together on his lap. Jinjin frowned, “MJ, I think I forgot something in the kitchen, can you help me?”

Bin looked at them with slight confusion and worry. MJ nodded, got up and followed Jinjin into the back. Eunwoo quickly grabbed a plate of food and presented it to Bin, “Why don’t we start eating before it gets too cold?”

The younger happily took the plate of food and placed some onto his plate. His eyes casually glancing back at MJ with worry.

——————————————————————

MJ looked around the small hallway. Stairs leading upstairs blocked off by a pet gate. Next to the door they had just entered was a doorway leading to the kitchen also blocked off by a pet gate. Down the hall two other doors and one leading outside. A car’s light slowly passing through the alleyway.

“So, Jinjin, what did you want to talk about?” He peered into the kitchen.

Jinjin turned him around to face him, “You know what I want to talk about!” He whispered angrily “Are you ok with this?!?” He pointed towards the doorway. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m ok with it if it’ll help Bin get his memories back and I trust Eunwoo with my entire being, but I’m worried about you. I’ve never seen you so in love! Everything's happening so suddenly. Even I’m still in shock but- but I don’t want to see you forcing yourself to smile. MJ, a-”

MJ looked at him with a poker face as he interrupted him, “Jinwoo, he is my patient and I promised him I would help him get back on his feet. I want him to get his memories back, PLUS, I don’t control his life. He can do whatever he wants- he’s a grown independent adult.”

“Fine…” Jinjin bit his lip, “If that’s what you want, fine.” Without another word, he stormed out, sat down next to Eunwoo, joining the awkward silence and also began to eat.

MJ fell against the wall clutching onto his chest. He breathed in and out deeply trying to keep his emotions in tact. Jinjin was right; everything was progressing too suddenly, but he couldn’t show Bin that he was upset by it. He wanted Bin to get his memories back and if it meant having to spend time with his ex-fiance, it would be ok. MJ had already prepared himself emotionally for this day to come; the only thing he wasn’t able to prepare himself for was the fact that his ex is Eunwoo, someone MJ himself admires a lot.

He took one last deep breath and walked out into the cafe. Bin looked at him with a smile on his face and MJ’s heart ached as he forced a smile, “So how’s the food?”

“Eunwoo is an amazing cook! It’s no wonder I was in love with him.” Bin chuckled not noticing the slight wince Eunwoo displayed on his face, “Oh! MJ, guess what?” He looked at his friend after inhaling a spoonful of rice. “Jinjin and Eunwoo said it was ok with them.”

As Bin focused on the food before him, Eunwoo and Jinjin looked at MJ, worry evident in their eyes. MJ took a few servings of rice, “That’s great!” He forced himself to sound happy. If Bin was going to act strong, he had to also. “So when are you going?” He avoided eye contact, playing with his food.

Gently wiping his mouth with a napkin, Eunwoo replied pretending not to notice the older’s pain, “Well I’m free on the weekends. If you really want to get your memories back, I’d suggest we go to your old house first. We can even go tomorrow if you want. Although we won’t be able to go inside.”

He paused, put down his napkin and looked hesitantly between Bin and Jinjin. “You know, there is something I’m wondering… You said you were going to say sorry to me and that I gave you an address?”

Bin nodded his head- mouth still stuffed with food. Jinjin paid close attention as he continued to eat while MJ continued to play with his food.

“But Bin… I don’t remember giving you an address on a piece of paper. Plus, when you disappeared we were on good terms.”

Bin swallowed his food at looked to the older wide-eyed, “What? But-”

Eunwoo shook his head, “That’s why I was so hurt. I thought maybe I did something to make you leave and for the longest time I blamed myself until I finally convinced myself that it was you who was wrong to leave without saying anything or even to talk things through!” He paused to compose himself, “Also, if the date you say is right… well we weren’t even supposed to meet that day. If I remember correctly, I had a meeting with my advisor regarding my masters degree. I remember I was even texting you all about it.”

“Then-” Bin dropped his utensils onto his plate, “Then, who was I going to say sorry to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder?
> 
> A/N- from here on the chapters will be on the shorter end but I'll still only be posting one chapter a week. Hope you're excited!


	13. Oysters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this chapter except that its a short one. 14 and 15 will also be short and from there they get a bit longer again.

“Ah- could it be?...” Eunwoo whispered under his breath as he looked away in panic. He hummed, “We can-” he hesitated for a moment, “We can figure this out another time. For now, what matters is, is that I now know why you disappeared and that I look over your papers.” He reached his hand out towards Bin.

Bin bit his lip slightly as he gave in and nodded- handing Eunwoo his folder. “MJ and I have looked it over many times and found nothing.”

Eunwoo tightly held onto the folder. “I should look this over at home…” Jinjin and MJ looked at him in confusion. “It’ll be easier for me to look through all of them that way.” He smiled innocently fooling Bin but not MJ and Jinjin.

“Eun-” Jinjin started only to be interrupted by Bin’s cell phone.

“Sorry.” Bin picked up his phone and answered it, “Hey, Minhyuk. What’s up?... Oh ok. I’ll be there soon… No problem.” He hung up, stuffed his phone back into his pocket and looked at MJ who was still avoiding eye contact. “Minhyuk is asking me if I could help him out at the gym right now. His parents left him to man the gym for the night but there’s a whole bunch of people.”

MJ nodded, “That’s fine. You can talk more tomorrow anyways. I’ll drop you off.” He smiled and faced Bin without actually making eye contact.

“You’re the best!” He hugged MJ and the older one could only sigh as he smiled slightly. “Jinjin sorry to leave so soon…” He looked at the large amount of food still left on the table as he instinctively continued to cling onto MJ.

“It’s fine! Why don’t Eunwoo and I pack you guys some food to bring home?” He grinned mischievously towards MJ “I know MJ doesn’t cook very much. What did you like the most, Bin? I’ll pack you extra of it.”

Bin let go of MJ and smiled gleefully as he pointed to the oyster shells on his plate, “It was really good!”

Jinjin chuckled, “Did you know it’s not only delicious but is also known to increase your libido. Right, Eunwoo?”

Eunwoo blushed as he nodded, “But that’s not why I cooked it! Jinjin asked me to make his favorite and this happens to be it.”

The shorter scoffed, “No! My favorite is Japchae, you only cook this when you-”

MJ cleared his throat loudly stopping Jinjin from continuing his sentence, “Oh, I’m sorry. Something was stuck in my throat.” He smiled awkwardly.

Jinjin and Eunwoo glanced at Bin, who was obviously forcing a smile. Eunwoo got up, “Anyways… I’ll go get started on packing you food…” He awkwardly nodded, face bright red and walked away with the serving platter of oysters.

Jinjin blushing quickly got up as well and grabbed two plates of food. “I’ll go help him.” He hastily stated as he walked away.

Before he could say anything, Bin interrupted the older one, “I’m fine, MJ.” He looked to the older and smiled, “Once I get my memories back, I’ll move on. But for now, I want to cherish the feelings I remember... joy or sadness that’s all I have from the past right now.” He started to tear up but quickly wiped the few tears away- just in time for Jinjin to walk back in.

“Eunwoo is finishing it up.” He looked towards the older one “I have to go take care of the dogs. You both take care, ok?” He smiled and went back but not before giving MJ a worried look.

They sat in silence as they waited. MJ watched as Bin took the bag of food from Eunwoo with a large smile on his face. On the way to the Park’s gym, and even as Bin got out of the car, they never spoke a word. Bin’s slight nod was the only acknowledgement he gave as walked into the gym.

On his way home, MJ bought a bottle of wine. By the end of the night, he was wasted in bed and knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't just give out the answers that easily :) 
> 
> It's comeback time and also time for some heartfelt feels and angst ;)


	14. Home Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since last chapter was short and this one even shorter I figured I'd go ahead and post it :)

“So” Bin fastened his seatbelt as Eunwoo began to drive away from his and MJ’s apartment building. “We’re going to my house first?”

Eunwoo nodded his head as he continued to keep his eyes on the road. “I think it would be best if you get your memories from the beginning.” He slowed as they approached a stop light. “Jinwoo told me you found out about your sister.”

Bin felt an underlying meaning to his words, “You know about my sister… don’t you?”

The light turned green and he turned left. “Of course. We were already dating when you found out about her.”

“Then you can tell me about it!?!” Bin placed his hand on Eunwoo’s shoulder, but quickly took it back after realizing what he had done.

The older ignored Bin’s actions and continued, “No, I’m sorry Bin, but I think it would be best if you remember it for yourself.” He sighed “I don’t want to tell you things and end up twisting your memories.”

Bin looked at him curiously, “Twisting my memories?”

“Yup. It’s the same way with cops interrogating people. If you word a question wrong or put certain ideas into someone's mind, their memories can get influenced.” Eunwoo focused his attention on parallel parking.

Having been so invested in the conversation, Bin hadn’t noticed they had driven into a residential area. The neighborhood seemed peaceful. Small family houses of various designs lined the streets. It didn’t seem like a low income neighborhood and now, Bin wondered even more what job he had to have been able to afford a family house by himself.

“We’re here.” Eunwoo pointed at the house across the street from them. The house looked newly painted. Flowers of different colors lined the pathway leading to the front door. A small bird bathed in the bird bath in the middle of the lawn. An older lady sat on the porch, a canvas and easel in front of her.

Bin stood at the end of the sidewalk as memories of him and his parents playing in the front lawn flowed through his mind. Someone was mowing their lawn a block away and children playing on their lawn the other way. But for him, everything current disappeared. The house and the neighborhood looked older. The memories quickly flowed through starting from him as a child all the way to the day he left the house for his parent’s funeral.

Eunwoo gently placed his hand on the younger’s back and slowly guided him to the front porch. As they approached the door, Eunwoo smiled and greeted the woman respectfully. Bin, finally finishing his flashbacks, also smiled and greeted her. “Good morning ma’am.”

“Why? Aren’t you both handsome men. How can I help you?” She smiled sweetly as she put her brush into a jar filled with water. “Now, if you two are trying to sell something, I am NOT interested.” She stared at Bin causing him to awkwardly look down to his feet.

“Oh no!” Eunwoo shook his head catching her attention “You see, my friend used to live here. Sadly, he got into an accident and was in a coma for a few years. Now he’s suffering from amnesia, so we came here hoping he could remember his childhood.”

“Oh my! Are you perhaps... Moon Bin?” She asked looking at the nervous boy. A nervous smile on her face.

“Um… Yes, ma’am?”

She slowly got up and hugged him. He was shocked but her hug was filled with warmth and familiarity. He hugged her back and she began to tear up, “When I came back to reconcile, I was shocked to see someone else living here. I regret not keeping in contact with your parents. I didn’t think...” She sniffled “I didn’t think we would lose them so soon. I’m sorry, Bin! I’m so sorry to have left you alone!” She continued to cry and Bin hugged her tightly.

Both he and Eunwoo finally looked at the image she was painting. Next to it was a picture of the image she was painting; a picture of her standing next to a happy couple and a young Moon Bin smiling giddily in front of a pile of presents.


	15. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin has been reunited with his grandmother and with this event more memories to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Flame is finally out and so is a new era! With it this new chapter :)

Eunwoo took a sip of the water in front of him. He looked around thinking to himself, “It looks just like how it used to…”

After the woman had calmed down, she invited them in to explain things to them. Eunwoo remained in the living room, while Bin walked around the house memories flowing through as he walked through each room. The woman watched him curiously eventually leading him upstairs to the bedrooms.

His parent’s master bedroom had become her bedroom but to his surprise, his room had a full size bed. The room was clean and void of clutter. “I always hoped you would eventually return, so I kept your room clean and ready for you to move into if you ever did come back.” she admitted shyly.

He remained silent as he remembered many MANY memories attached to his bed room. The two of them walked back downstairs in silence. He remembered all of his childhood and even remembered who she was. But still, many questions remained and she was willing to answer them.

Bin sat down next to Eunwoo while the woman sat in an armchair across from them. “Why did you disappear after my fourth birthday?”

The woman sighed, “Part of me hoped your parents would tell you the truth when you became older.” She paused and looked out the window, “You know that you have a sister, correct?” Bin simply nodded. “Before your fourth birthday, your mother…” she sighed as her brows furrowed. “Your father was away for quite a long time and well… there is no other way to explain it. It was only one night but that one night had already done damage to this family.”

She poured a glass of water for herself and placed it on the coffee table between them. “When she told me, I fumed with anger, but my son... your father was more forgiving than I was…” She refilled Eunwoo’s cup. “I told her that she should get rid of the child but both of them wanted to keep it. So I gave them until your birthday to decide: they abort the baby and I forget about her mistake or they keep the baby and I leave. You can tell what their decision was...”

Eunwoo and Bin remained silent- continuing to listen intently. Eunwoo glanced at Bin a bit shocked to see how composed the younger was.

“You probably don’t remember since you were so young at the time. But I did say good-bye to you. After I left, I cut all contact with your parents, but as I grew older and with your father being my only child, I began to regret everything… Especially not being able to see you nor your sister grow up.” She began to tear up as her weary body shook. “I later learned that in an attempt to get me to return, your parents had decided to let your sister’s father adopt her as your father’s name was on her birth certificate. But I was too ashamed and prideful to return. I thought that maybe they would not forgive me for leaving…”

She began to cry, “When I finally had the courage to return, that’s when I found out about the accident and instead of returning…” Eunwoo, noticing the box of tissues next to him, handed it to her. “I lost all my courage and once again, when I was finally ready to face you, you had disappeared.” She took a handful of tissues and covered her face. “I am so sorry Bin. I’m a failure as a grandmother.” Her weary body shook as she continued to cry.

Eunwoo watched as Bin slowly stood up. Her hands filled with tissues as she continued to wipe the endless tears. Eunwoo was shocked by Bin’s next move. He had expected him to get mad and yell but instead Bin gently hugged her and whispered lovingly “You’re here now. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Next chapter is quite... informative
> 
> Dw the chapters after this are longer than the past few


	16. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does she know about me?”
> 
> “As far as I was told, no..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only ten more chapters left!

“So does she know?” Bin asked as he sat down at the round dining table.

After calming down, the woman prepared lunch for the three of them. Eunwoo sat across from Bin peacefully playing on his phone. The woman brought the last of the side dishes and sat down.

She motioned for them to both start eating, “No, she doesn’t. As far as she knows, her parents passed away when she was still a baby. Her adoptive parents were close friends with them and had decided to adopt her.”

Bin took a piece of pre-cut meat and placed it on his plate, “Does she know about me?”

She shook her head, “As far as I was told, no... Bin, I want you to understand, I do regret what I did and I want to make it up to her, but her father is insistent that I leave her to them. They seem like loving parents and she seems to be happy.” She placed a spoonful of rice on her plate, “It is up to you whether you want to approach her, but for me, I think it’s for the best if she doesn’t. She’s happy and if we tell her it may ruin her relationship with her family.”

Bin nor Eunwoo responded. After some time of solemn silence and eating, she looked towards Eunwoo, “I have not yet shown you my appreciation for taking care of my grandson. Thank you.”

Eunwoo smiled pleasantly, “I’m sorry, but-”

Bin cut him off, “Actually, Grandma, Eunwoo is just helping me with getting my memories back.” He smiled brightly, “My ex-nurse, is actually the one who’s been taking care of me even while I was in a coma. He’s my best friend now and I owe him a lot for his kindness.”

She looked at him in slight shock before giggling, “Well, one day, do introduce him to me. He seems like a wonderful person.”

“He is! He’s very kind and hardworking. Can you believe he talked to me almost everyday for the three years I was in a coma? And just the other day-”

Eunwoo watched as Bin continued to enthusiastically tell her about MJ and his life for the past two years. He listened making sure to not interrupt him- his mouth slightly agape. Mrs.Moon listened intently with a grin on her face in awe of her grandson’s excitement.

“-shocked to find out my ex-fiance is actually Jinwoo’s boyfriend. But, we’re on good terms now, right Eunwoo?” Bin smiled happily towards Eunwoo, while his grandmother looked at Eunwoo with slight shock evident on her face.

Eunwoo smiled awkwardly and nodded, “Yes. We’re on good terms now.” Quick to change the subject, he took a piece of fish cake and ate it, “This is delicious! Is it homemade?”

The woman looked at him a bit skeptical but still smiled, “Yes, it is! I used to make it all the time, but as I get older it becomes more and more difficult to make them. Although, I do still enjoy making them. You know, it reminds me of when you were a child, Bin. You used to help me shape them but they would end up in messy shapes of goo.” Both men laughed at the thought.

For the next hour, she and Bin continued to talk and bond, while Eunwoo merely listened and laughed along with them. By the time they had finished cleaning up, it was already two o’clock.

“Do we still have time to go to our next stop?” Bin asked waving goodbye to his grandmother from the passenger side seat as Eunwoo drove off.

“We can quickly stop by your grade-school and highschool. If we’re quick enough we can probably stop by our… your uni.”

“Wait did you just-”

Eunwoo shushed him before he could continue, “I told you. You have to remember everything on your own.. I just let that slip… Anyways, did you remember everything about your sister?”

Bin nodded his head, “Ya…” He sighed. A flock of birds flying above them. “I remember why I didn’t want to meet her… But we should talk about this with MJ and Jinjin. 

“OK. If that’s what you want.” Eunwoo turned on the radio, the spokes people were in the middle of a joke and introducing the next song. “Oh. I do have a feeling you’ll get a lot of memories back at uni. Do you want to save it for next weekend?”

The next song began and Bin began to hum along with it. “We can do it saturday.” He softly stated before going back to humming along with the song.

The other simply nodded his head and listened to Bin’s heartfelt humming. As they pulled to a stop at an intersection, Eunwoo listened to the familiar lyrics:

_ -We hold each other back _

_ But we keep runnin’ round in circles _

_ Feelings long gone _

_ But you’re still chasing after me _

_ Blinded by the past _

_ We can’t see what’s right in front of us _

_ Memories long gone _

_ But I’m still chasing after you _

_ It’s starting to get old _

_ Always runnin’ round and round _

_ How much longer can we last _

_ Before everything we have is gone- _


	17. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin scoffed as he trudged into the bedroom and flopped onto his bed. Not bothering to turn the lights on, he layed in the darkness.

The two of them drove around the neighborhood visiting his old schools and hang out spots as a child. Slowly, Bin kept adding more and more places to visit as his memories continued to return to him. Every new place added more to his memories and soon the sun had begun to set.

“Why don’t we grab dinner?” Bin asked as they walked through the park back to the car. He watched as two children ran past them towards their parents.

Eunwoo shook his head, “Sorry, Bin, but I already promised Jinjin we would go on a date tonight. Plus, MJ has been spamming my phone all day making sure you’re ok.” He glanced towards Bin’s pocket and pointed towards it, “He said you haven’t checked your phone all day.”

The top notification on his lock screen read:  _ Nurse Myungjun (10 Unread Messages) _

Bin smirked as he read through them- closely following behind Eunwoo to the car.

_ 10:48am Nurse Myungjun- Have fun! Let me know how it goes! _

_ 11:01am Nurse Myungjun- I told Eunwoo that you might grow weak when you get your memories back. So don’t push yourself too hard or you might faint! _

_ 1:26pm Nurse Myungjun- Make sure to eat lunch. (not that you need a reminder lol) Be sure to check your BPI. Dr.Han wants to give you a check up this week. _

_ 2:23 pm Nurse Myungjun- Hope everything is going well! _

_ 2:25 pm Nurse Myungjun- ...I sorta lost our laundry basket again… On a good note! Minhyuk stopped by with your stuff you forgot last night _

_ 3:05 pm- Nevermind! The landlord had it. _

_ 3:15 pm Nurse Myungjun- Jinwoo just called me. I’m going to the cafe to help out. _

_ 3:21 pm Nurse Myungjun- So… I get to the cafe and Sanha is covered head to toe in flour :D _

_ 3:30 pm Nurse Myungjun- Can you remind Eunwoo to stop by and get supplies? _

_ 5:42 pm Nurse Myungjun- We finally got everything settled! I’m headed back to the apartment. If you get back first can you get the laundry `:D _

“Is he mad?” Eunwoo asked as he started the car.

Bin shook his head, “No, he just wanted me to remind you to stop by and get-” he tilted his head “-stuff?” He chuckled, “You can just drop me off at the apartment then…” He paused and looked at Eunwoo- lips slightly pursed “I, uh… I don’t want you to keep Jinjin waiting.”

Eunwoo smiled softly as he began to drive. “I shouldn’t have to work on Saturday, so we can go to the University. But if you’re feeling overwhelmed, we can go another-”

“No.” Bin sternly stated cutting him off. “I’ve waited too long and by the way you’ve been mentioning it, I assume I’ll remember a lot there.” He looked out the window and watched as the neighborhood turned into busy mainstreets. People rushing home. Others enjoying their night out. Restaurants, bars, stores and gas stations all quickly passing by.

The older one nodded his head to the beat of the music. The rest of the drive was filled with a comfortable silence as music played and their half hour drive felt like only a few minutes had passed.

Bin shut the car door behind him “Thank you, for driving me around Eunwoo. I don’t remember much about us yet but…” he smiled softly as he leaned down to see the driver from the passenger side window “after today, I feel more comfortable being around you compared to yesterday.”

“Bin…” Eunwoo smiled and looked at his steering wheel trying to hide the sadness in his eyes, “I hope you find the answers you’ve been looking for.”

He smiled and waved as Eunwoo drove off.

——————————————————————

“MJ! I’m back!” He announced giddily as he walked in and locked the door behind him. But silence greeted him as he looked around the living room and kitchen, expecting to find MJ. As he walked to the bedroom, he noticed the note on the white board had changed:

_ Hey Bin! I was called into work for an emergency. I figured you would’ve eaten already but just in case there’s food in the fridge! Also, can you get the laundry for me please? :3 _

_ I know we promised to watch the new episode of the sports anime together today but I’ll be home really late so don’t wait for me. Just don’t spoil it for me!! -Your roomie _

Bin scoffed as he trudged into the bedroom and flopped onto his bed. Not bothering to turn the lights on, he layed in the darkness. He could feel his energy leave his body as the familiar darkness surrounded him. His heart aching. He didn’t want to do anything.

He was friends with the dark and used to being alone. But after spending the past two years awake and surrounded by MJ and his new friends, he had forgotten what loneliness felt like.

“It’s not overwhelming.” He repeated over and over in his mind as he tried to convince himself everything was ok. He had learned and remembered so much within the past few days. He remembered the sadness of losing his parents; the fear he felt when he was assaulted; the joy he had as a child; the heartache of his ex; and now the loneliness he felt while in a coma.

As he cried, his phone light turned on. With weary and watery eyes, he looked at the notification- wiping the tears away.

_ 8:51pm Nurse Myungjun- Hope you’re home already! Sorry about the last minute notice. Anyways, I forgot to mention, there’s a surprise in the fridge for you! It’s from Jinwoo’s cafe :) _

Bin’s heart suddenly felt a little lighter. He got up and walked to the fridge- making sure to open the lights so as not to trip on anything. Inside, was a togo box with a piece of cake with a cat design on it and on the box a note in MJ’s rushed handwriting:

_ In case Bin needs cheering up or to celebrate his new memories _

He smiled softly as he took out the cake and placed it on a plate to eat. Savoring each bite, as he slowly accepted and processed all of the new memories and emotions attached to them.

After getting and folding the laundry, he went to bed, but not before putting a new note on the white board and a drawing of what is supposed to be the cake with the cat design:

_ Thank you for the cake! You’re the best! :) -Binnie _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all and eat yummy food!


	18. Spam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo said we might be out late since the university is far. I’ll tell you all about it when we get back -Bin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and a bit of a warning... That's all I'm gonna say is warning.

_ I’m sorry, Bin! With my coworker quitting and two intern’s internships done, we’re understaffed so my boss asked me to come in- in exchange, I get my vacation days back from the next three weeks. But anyways, I’m really sorry! Tell me all about your memories this weekend ok??? -MJ _

Bin stared at the white board in slight disappointment. When he woke up for his morning jog, MJ was passed out on his own bed and was shocked to see he was gone by the time he returned.

Rather than going about his usual plans, Bin decided to explore the city more in hopes of finding more memories. Exploring the various neighborhoods and sightseeing spots each day- but rather than finding memories he would find new places to eat instead.

Soon the week flew by, and it was already Saturday. Eunwoo picked him up early in the morning, so MJ was still fast asleep, but before he left he made sure to leave a note:

_ Eunwoo said we might be out late since the university is far. I’ll tell you all about it when we get back -Bin _

By the time Myungjun got home from work later that day, Bin was still not home. Despite waiting an extra hour, he was too exhausted and went to bed before Bin could get home. In the middle of the night, his phone was spammed with messages from Eunwoo but he remained fast asleep and eventually it died overnight.

The next morning, he was slightly surprised to see Bin was gone assuming he was still on his morning jog. MJ left his phone to charge on the countertop as he took his time to get ready for the day and cook brunch for the two of them. As he finally finished cooking, he checked his phone for the first time this morning. He had thirty plus missed calls from Eunwoo and as soon as he saw Eunwoo’s most recent message to him, he ran to the bedroom to grab his wallet and keys and ran out the door:

_ 6:32pm Cha Eunwoo- MJ I think something is wrong with Bin _

_ 6:46pm Cha Eunwoo- He’s not feeling well. He says he feels faint? _

_ 6:47pm Cha Eunwoo- Myungjun! I don’t know what to do??? _

_ 6:51pm Cha Eunwoo- He’s drinking water and other people are helping us now but he’s not feeling any better. _

_ 7:12pm Cha Eunwoo- Oh my gosh _

_ 7:12pm Cha Eunwoo- Answer!!!! _

_ 7:12pm Cha Eunwoo- He’s fainted and not waking up I’ve called an ambulance _

_ 7:57pm Cha Eunwoo- I asked them to bring him to your hospital. I’m following the ambulance there. _

_ 8:06pm Cha Eunwoo- Please wake up, Myungjun. Bin needs you right now. _

_ 8:41pm Cha Eunwoo- We’re at the emergency room right now. They’re currently checking on him. His doctors are on their way here and want to talk to me. _

_ 9:25pm Cha Eunwoo- The doctors keep asking me questions I don’t know the answer to. I told them to talk to you. _

_ 10:55pm Cha Eunwoo- The nurses told me to go home and Jinwoo is getting worried as well. I told him I’d update him when I get home. _

_ 10:56pm Cha Eunwoo- Myungjun, I’m sorry. _

_ 10:56pm Cha Eunwoo- They just told me they’re moving him to the ICU and they want you to come asap. _


	19. A Fated Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin looked at the piece of paper- a weary look on his face. “Thank you, sir. I really hope he will…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be short for a bit~ Enjoy~

“Ugh!” Bin groaned- messing with his hair as he stared at the notes in front of him.

“Bin, we’ve been going over this same question for an hour now. As your professor, I’m delighted that you’ve come to me for help, but if the way I’m explaining it doesn’t make sense, maybe you should ask one of your classmates for help.” His professor began to type and click away at his computer.

“But, sir. I don’t know anyone in the class. Everyone leaves right away and the people I’ve tried to ask for help from just ignore me!” Bin tightened his fists out of frustration. He couldn’t afford to fail the class or else he’d lose his full ride scholarship. He spent the entirety of his days working part time, going to class and studying, but no matter how much he studied he struggled to do well in his required business classes this semester: especially his accounting 202 class.

In his first exam he got an F, something he had never seen on an exam before. He only had a few more weeks to grasp the information from the first exam and what he’s recently learned before the second exam. He couldn’t afford to fail this exam or else he would have no way to get his grade back up. Calculating his barely passing classes for the semester along with his failing class, he knew his grade point average would drop and make him lose his scholarship.

His parents were proud of him for getting a ride full scholarship and all the more excited that they only needed to send him money for books and food. But with his parents’ sudden passing last summer, he had to take a semester off to mourn and figure out all of the assets and debts they had left. Bin had to suddenly pay off their debts, which thankfully, he was able to pay off within a few months worth of paychecks, but he also had to finish paying off their family home along with his personal expenses.

“Here, Bin.” His professor wrote down an email address on a piece of paper and handed it to him, “He’s a year ahead of you and was one of my best students. According to his current teachers, he’s still doing really well and is even tutoring other students. I’m sure if you ask him, he'll be willing to help you.”

Bin looked at the piece of paper- a weary look on his face. “Thank you, sir. I really hope he will…”

On his way to work he sent an email to the man explaining his situation, he was shocked to receive a reply within a few minutes. He was even more shocked and a bit sceptical by the fact that the man was so quick to agree. After his parents’ death, no one helped him to handle any of the affairs. He had no relatives and his parents’ best friends were far “too busy” to help him.

Even as he made his way to meet the man, Bin continued to pray the man would be kind enough to help him. But as he saw the man from afar and sat down on the bench across from him, he almost forgot all about his studies. The man was very much his type and even greeted him with a smile.

“Hi, Mr. Moon. It’s nice to meet you.” It was quite empty in the food hall today. Few people walked by minding their own business: chatting, listening to music or talking on the phone. Despite all the noise around them, Bin felt like only the two of them existed in the moment

“So you’re saying you can help me?” Bin sat comfortably on the bench as he questioned the man on the other side of the table. 

“Of course! I hope I can.” The man smiled giddily. Bin wanted to give the man a hard time. He wanted to remain sceptical, but one thing he’s weak to is a kind, intelligent and handsome man.

“Ok, Mr. Cha. I can’t wait to work with you.” He smiled reaching his hand out to the other.

The other man took his hand and shook it, “I also look forward to getting to know you more, Mr. Moon.”


	20. Graduation

“Good morning, Binnie.” Eunwoo smiled as he placed a mug next to each set of silverware on the table- both filled with coffee.

“Good morning~” Bin yawned as he made an effort to fix his hair. He smiled as he sat down across from his boyfriend, “Today’s the day, huh? Are you excited?”

Eunwoo continued to fidget in his seat, “I’m nervous. I mean what if I mess up? What if my speech isn’t good enough? What if I trip on my way to get my diploma? What if-”

Bin laughed interrupting him, “You’ll be fine!” He stood up and went around the table, “You’ve memorized and prepared for weeks now.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Today is a happy day. Enjoy it.” He walked back to his seat- silently enjoying how bright red his boyfriend was becoming.

“How do you always manage to make me feel better?” Eunwoo took a bite of his food still bright red as Bin giggled away.

“Well we’ve been together for over a year now. If I didn’t know how to make you happy by now, then I don’t deserve to be your boyfriend.”

Eunwoo shook his head smiling, “I guess… Thank you for being a part of my life, Bin.”

The younger one smiled giddily, “Thank you for being part of mine.”

——————————————————————

Eunwoo’s speech went without a hitch: people laughed at his jokes and by the end people had tears of joy. Bin watched as he sat next to Eunwoo’s family who was also tearing up. They all watched with pride and joy as Eunwoo walked up to get his diploma; his father taking pictures from afar.

After everyone was done with their picture taking. His parents gave Bin a knowing look before announcing they would go to the car first. Donghwi, Eunwoo’s brother, offered to take their picture together in front of the campus fountain. Bin asked for a picture with Eunwoo holding the diploma and for the second one his brother held onto it.

As the two of them posed for the second picture, Bin took his arm which was around Eunwoo’s shoulders, and began to kneel down on one leg, catching Eunwoo off guard. He took a box out of his pocket and opened it to present a ring.

“Bin! Are- Are you sure about this?” Eunwoo blushed as he looked down to him. People around them began to notice and watch in awe.

“Of course, I am! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Eunwoo! Please, will you marry me?” He stayed down on one knee anxiously waiting for an answer. A crowd had gathered around them.

“Yes!” Eunwoo answered without hesitation as he hugged Bin. The crowd cheered and yelled- Eunwoo’s parents and brother amongst them.

Bin smiled giddily as Eunwoo put on the ring.

“I love you, Eunwoo.”

“I love you too, Bin.”

——————————————————————

“Is that the new lyrics you’re working on?” Eunwoo smiled as he hugged Bin from behind and read the sweet lyrics of being in love.

Bin chuckled as he continued to look over the lyrics and hum a melody to it, “Yup! The agency sent me an email a few days ago saying if the next lyrics I send them is as good if not better than the last they’ll hire me as a full time songwriter after I graduate next year!”

Eunwoo hugged him tighter, “That’s amazing Bin! I’m sure your next lyrics will be just as good as the last. When is it due?”

“They said I have till February to submit a new one.”

“Nine months?” Eunwoo let go of Bin and sat down next to him “That’s a long time?”

Bin crossed out lines from the current lyrics he was working on. “They’re expecting a lot so they’re giving me as much time as possible.”

Eunwoo hummed and nodded. He looked at the paper and pointed to the song title at the top, “Chasing? That’s what your song is going to be based on?”

“Yup!” Bin nodded. “So far it’s about someone chasing after the person they love who has disappeared.”

“That’s not about us, is it?”

Bin laughed, “Of course not!” He leaned over and kissed his fiancé on the cheek. “You’re right here and you’re not going anywhere.” Eunwoo chuckled and kissed him back.


	21. Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Eunwoo's graduation and Bin's proposal, but their relationship has taken a big turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late New Year to all!
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I was out of town visiting family. Please enjoy~

Bin sat up in bed, the space next to him empty and the blanket slightly fixed. He sluggishly walked through the apartment. The smell of breakfast and fresh coffee in the morning was once sweet became routine and eventually had stopped being an expectation.

After graduation, Eunwoo accepted a job offer and was in the process of getting his M.B.A. in accounting. Meanwhile, Moon Bin was in his last semester, in a few months he’d finally be able to graduate with bachelor's degrees in: Fine & Performing Arts; English; and Entrepreneurship.

With how busy they were, they decided to have their wedding after Eunwoo had finished his Masters degree and passed the certification test. But, in the past year, a lot had changed in their relationship. Everyday had become routine, eventually making them both want change. Eunwoo stopped waking up early to make breakfast in exchange for an extra hour of sleep. Bin would finish his homework at school and stay late to work out and practice dancing.

They began to spend less time with each other as time passed and the times they did see each other were spent arguing or having withdrawn conversations. Despite everything, they still love each other very much and with the engagement, felt they should stay together.

As Bin walked into their shared apartment, Eunwoo popped his head out of the kitchen doorway. “Oh. I didn’t realize you’d be home early today, Bin.” He watched as Bin put his shoes away and pick up his hefty gym back- a smile that had been on his face quickly disappeared. “Did you eat yet? I can cook something for you?”

“No, I already ate.” Bin simply glanced at Eunwoo as he passed the doorway straight into the bedroom, a sad look on his face. He called out as he crossed the hall into the bathroom, “Practice ended early since Chani wasn’t feeling well so Soonyoung and I went out to eat.”

“Oh ok…” Eunwoo moved in and out of the kitchen while deep in thought. After hearing Bin get out of the bathroom and go back into the bedroom, he forced his body to head to the bedroom. As he walked in, Bin was facing away from the door as he threw his dirty clothes from his duffle bag into the laundry basket behind him. He had changed out of his comfort clothes and into a t-shirt and jeans. “Bin…”

“Yes?” He responded without looking at his fiance.

“I have Saturday off…” Eunwoo hesitated as he awkwardly walked up behind him and hugged him “We should go on a date.”

Bin turned around with a sigh and a look of disappointment on his face as he gently pushed his fiance away, “You forgot didn’t you.”

Eunwoo looked at him in confusion before he pulled out his phone and looked at the date. “Oh my gosh.” he smacked his face with his hand “It’s your competition that day isn’t it…”

“You’re kidding right?!?” Bin ran his hand down his face in frustration. “I-” He groaned in frustration as he furiously ran his hands through his hair. His voice began to rise “I can’t believe-” He paused taking a deep breath to calm down. He began to tear up from all of the frustration, “Eunwoo… Yes, the competition is on Saturday but... but- UGH!”

Bin threw his emptied duffle bag into the closet, put on his jacket, grabbed his phone and keys and marched out the bedroom straight for the main door. After looking at his phone once more in confusion, Eunwoo ran out to find Bin putting on his last shoe.

“Binnie! I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I didn’t realize it’s your birthday today.” Eunwoo hugged himself as his brows furrowed and biting his lip. “I’ll cook you your favorite-”

Bin shook his head as he exhaled deeply interrupting his fiance, “It’s alright. I know you’re busy and tired. I’m going to hang out with Soonyoung and Eun-Bi…” He looked back to Eunwoo before closing the door. “Get some rest, Eunwoo. I’ll be home late.”

Eunwoo couldn’t run after him nor say a word to stop him.


	22. A Typical Friday Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since that fateful night, Moon Bin has been spending most Friday nights out with his friend while Eunwoo continues to focus on work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading this I guess I didn't make it clear, but for the record this does not happen the same night as the previous chapter. It happens a few months later.

“Moon Bin? Don’t you think you’re drinking too much tonight?” His friend Seungkwan asked as he continued to chug down the full cup of beer he had in his hand.

He placed the pint down on the table they stood around, “Tell me” he pointed to a man at the bar waiting for his drink, surrounded by women but obviously uninterested in them. “What do you think?”

“Don’t you get tired of this, Bin?” Eun-Bi asked as she held her martini glass in one hand. “I mean, you graduate next month AND got a fiance. I don’t understand why every Friday you go out to clubs with us, get drunk, and flirt with guys.”

“All I do is flirt and nothing beyond that! Just let me have my fun.” Bin groaned as he walked away to get a refill AND save the short man from the horde of girls.

“One day he’ll regret it, Eun-Bi. He’s just too stubborn to listen to us.” Seungkwan added as they watched all the girls’ attention move to Bin who ignored them and went on to flirt with the guy who also looked at Bin with interest.

“You would think, as his childhood best friend I of all people would understand him, but I don’t. If he’s so unhappy in his current relationship, why don’t they just call it off?” Eun-Bi shook her head and took a sip of her own drink. “But like you said, he’s too stubborn. Always has been.” She sighed and brought her attention to Seungkwan. “Let’s stop worrying about that idiot for now and just have fun.”

Seungkwan chuckled and nodded.

——————————————————————

The nameless man was completely drunk, but then again, Bin was also close to that level. The two of them flirted back and forth not realizing how much either of them had been drinking. Bin looked around to find his friends but to no avail.

**_To Be Stars_ **

_ Where are you guys??? -Idiot _

_ I’m starting to get drunk and need to get away from this deliciously cute looking idiot -Idiot _

_ The Princess- Funny how the idiot is calling a kind and innocent looking man an idiot _

_ Seungkwanie- I left already. Sry Eun-Bi you’re on your own _

_ The Princess- Sigh I was just about to get a guy’s number too ugh _

_ Hoshi- Dw Eun-Bi, I’m on my way to save Bin’s butt _

_ The Princess- Yay! Thx Soonyoung! <333 _

_ The Princess- Oh I see Bin from here _

_ The Princess- Wait _

_ The Princess- OMG! _

_ Seungkwanie- Are you ok? _

_ Seungkwanie- Should I comeback?? _

_ Seungkwanie- Eun-Bi are you ok?? _

_ …. -Idiot _

_ I’ve made a mis -Idiot _

_ Seungkwanie- You made a what?? _

_ The Princess- YOU ACTU _

_ Hoshi- I’m almost there _

_ The Princess- OMG!!!!! _

_ The Princess- YOU IDIOT!! _

_ Hoshi- What’s happening??? _

_ … -Idiot _

“Here.” The short man handed Bin a piece of paper with messy handwriting. “Tomorrow at eleven, ok?” The man made kissy faces as his friends supported his wobbling body. He continued to giggle as they hauled him away and awkwardly motioned goodbye to Bin.

The next morning, Bin woke up with piercing pain in his head and forgetting how he even got home. As he checked his phone, it was already ten o’clock and over two-hundred notifications from his group chat and of course, not a single one from Eunwoo.

He looked up the address on the paper he received the night before and walked away. Bin paced around the room as he got changed, constantly glancing at the piece of paper. Finally, he walked out grabbing the piece of paper, forgetting his wallet and keys on the counter- only his ID he forgot to put in his wallet was left in his back pocket.

Bin paced around the neighborhood with the aching pain and his heart fighting with his brain didn’t help. After an hour of pacing around he realized he had gone miles away from home without his wallet or keys. Waiting for a taxi after finally making a decision was the only thing on his mind before a man came up behind him and assaulted him.


	23. Better Than Ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you as always for all the support in this fic!

The familiar sounds of machines and beeping filled his senses. He slowly opened his eyes constantly blinking to adjust to the lights surrounding him. A blurry figure of a man was laying down on a couch a few feet away from him.

“Myungjun?” His voice slightly raspy as he tried to talk. The figure seemed to shuffle and upon realizing he was awake, immediately got up and pressed the button for the nurse. The man came close enough that Bin could finally see who it was. “Eunwoo?” He cleared his throat as a nurse came in and removed the oxygen mask around his mouth and nose.

“Here Bin,” Eunwoo poured a cup of water and slowly tipped it into his mouth “This should help.” After the cup of water was empty, Eunwoo picked up the glasses on the table and put it on Bin. “There you go.” He smiled sadly and sat back down on the couch as both of them watched the nurse work.

The nurse continued with her job awkwardly glancing between the two of them. She checked his vitals, removing some of the now unnecessary needles and wires. A technician soon came in to remove the machines that were not needed. Once the technician was done with his job, a second nurse came in with a tray of food for him to eat. They both watched in awkward silence as they did their work.

The nurse moved the tray closer to Bin and took his leave. The two of them were finally alone and free to talk. “How long was I out?”

“Well… Today is Sunday…”

“Only a few hours then?”

“Bin…” He shook his head “You fainted Saturday… two weeks ago.”

Bin’s heart dropped, “I- I was out for two weeks?” He began to laugh. After noticing the confusion and worry on Eunwoo’s face he abruptly stopped laughing. “I’m… I’m ok, Eunwoo.” He gently smiled. “I’m ok now. It’s not your fault.”

“No! I should’ve known you were overwhelmed. I’ve been tearing myself apart worried whether you’re going to wake up again or not. If- if you didn’t” He put his hands to cover his face “I would blame myself and so would MJ." 

Bin smiled, “I’m fine, Eunwoo. Actually, I think I’m better than ever.” Eunwoo looked at him with confusion as he wiped his tears away. “Can you call my doctors. I want to talk to them and… If possible I want to talk to you and Jinjin alone as well.”

Eunwoo hesitantly nodded in confusion but before heading out of the room he looked back to Bin, “Jinjin was also here with me. We visited you everyday… Actually, he just missed you, he had to run back to the café for an emergency... Minhyuk and Sanha also stopped by a few times to check on you.”

“What about MJ?” Bin asked as he inhaled the cup of red jello that was on his tray. “I want to tell him my good news.”

“Well, Myungjun has been working almost everyday. The days he doesn’t work and even after work he’ll just stay here with you. We all had to force him to go home last night to get some proper rest, but I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” He looked at the time on a clock next to the door. “I’ll go ask for your doctors and tell the others the news.”

Bin nodded and smiled, “Thank you, Eunwoo.”

The older one smiled. Bin watched through the windows as Eunwoo walked past his room to the nurse’s station. He turned on the tv and tuned into the Foodie Channel.

——————————————————————

MJ ran through the halls and anxiously waited for the elevator. People gave him looks but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get to Bin’s room. As the elevator doors opened to the ICU floor, the secretary recognized him and buzzed the doors open into the ICU. Despite knowing he shouldn’t, he ran down the halls ignoring his coworkers’ scoldings.

When he got to the room, Eunwoo and Jinjin were sitting on the couch. Bin’s two doctors and main nurse were covering his view of Bin from the window, but as he anxiously walked in, Bin greeted him with a smile, “MJ!”

MJ came walked to the opposite side of the bed from the doctors and let his whole body weight fall as he hugged Bin. “Don’t scare me like that!” he yelled as he became teary eyed.

Bin chuckled, “I’m sorry.”

The nurse coughed making MJ blush and instantly stand up straight. “Myungjun, you’re late for work today and you don’t even come in your uniform.” She looked at him judgingly. His hair was a mess, he wore an oversized hoodie that probably belonged to Bin, jeans with wrinkles all over and his miss-matched socks peeking out between his jeans and shoes. MJ bowed his head apologetically. The doctors looked at her amused as she smiled, “But… I do owe you vacation days so I’ll overlook this.”

MJ smiled brightly, “Thank you.”

The doctor standing closest to Bin touched his shoulder, “You should be ok now. It won’t be hard for you to get your last memory and since all your tests look good you can be discharged today.” He brought his attention to MJ, “I still want to give him a monthly check up for the next three months though, but he should be fine now.”

MJ smiled softly, “Thank you, Dr.Han.”

The doctors and the head nurse bid their farewells and left to get back to work.

Jinwoo and Eunwoo remained on the couch while MJ sat in a chair next to Bin as he excitedly told them about all his memories from his childhood up to when he proposed to Eunwoo.

“So you’re THE songwriter for Chasing?” Jinwoo yelled and proceeded to look at Eunwoo, “You couldn’t at least tell me that?!”

Eunwoo blushed, “Well… the lyrics are about how our relationship was. I just figured that it was his way of saying good-bye since he disappeared right before the song came out. I didn’t-”

“Myungjun?” Bin ignored the couple squabbling over how popular the song was. “You don’t have anything to say?”

MJ stood up and yelled, “You were smart?!?” he paced around while the three of them chuckled at his reaction “And here I thought I was the smartest one” He glanced at Eunwoo “Minus him. But now I’m like the third smartest!”

Jinwoo chuckled, “I got better grades than you did, Myungjun.”

He pouted and glared at his best friend, “Be quiet Jinwoo.”

Bin laughed and waited for everyone to calm down. MJ, remembering something the doctor said sat back down into his chair. “There’s more, isn’t there?”

He nodded and sighed, “About a year after my proposal, our relationship went downhill. It was both our faults. Eunwoo stopped trying to make time for us and I…” He sighed again, “I got tired of waiting... I would go out to bars and flirt with guys I found attractive.”

He looked over at Eunwoo- his eyes watery, “I’m so sorry, Eunwoo. I know you knew about what I was doing and I promise you I didn’t cross the line… At least not until the night before the incident. I’m not sure what happened that night, but I know I crossed the line. It’s the last fragment of memory that I need.”

Eunwoo stood up and pulled Jinjin by the hand. They walked up to the bed and he smiled, “I know, Bin. I told you before, I forgive you. I’m at fault too… I knew neither of us were happy anymore. I knew our relationship was toxic but I still stayed. I pushed you to a corner and your only escape was what you did. I forgive you and hope you can forgive me too for lying about how our relationship was.”

Bin smiled and nodded, “I’m happy to see you smiling freely again.”

Eunwoo held on tightly to Jinjin’s hand and smiled at him then at MJ, before looking at Bin again, “I’m sure you’ll find the person really meant for you, as well.”

Bin blushed fiddling his fingers, “I think I already have, but I want to finish what I started. That’s why I’d like to ask all of you to go with me to the place with my final memories.”

“The bar?” Jinwoo asked. Bin nodded waiting expectantly.

Jinjin looked at Eunwoo and they both nodded. “Of course.”

Bin looked at MJ and realized he had a forlorn look on his face, “What’s wrong, MJ?”

“I remember… It can’t be...” Bin could vaguely hear MJ whisper to himself. MJ kept his eyes locked on his own hands which were gripping tightly to one another before answering. “I’m sorry, Bin… I can’t go with you.”

“I mean, if you have work its ok. We-”

“No!” He interrupted with a shout startling not only them but also the passersby outside. “Bin… I love you and I don’t mean as a friend. I LOVE you and I can’t hide it anymore. When I saw Eunwoo’s texts I felt so guilty for falling asleep. I was so worried you wouldn’t wake up again. I was worried I’d lost you and never even confessed to you.”

His voice wavered but he held back his tears. “I don’t want to overwhelm you and I’m sorry to put this on you. I understand that you want to find your last memories and I’ll wait for you. You don’t have to give me an answer now, but when you’re ready and sure of your answer please tell me, but for now, I’ll give you space to think about it.”

Before Bin could answer, MJ got up and walked out of the room. His mouth was left agape. Eunwoo and Jinjin stood there just as shocked by the sudden confession as he was.

One of the nurses walked in confused by their expressions “Um… Just sign this. Your clothes are in the top drawer. Just stop by the desk with your papers on your way out.” Bin nodded slowly and signed before getting out of bed to change.

“Can we go tomorrow?” Bin suddenly asked. The sun had already set by the time they got into the car. Jinwoo needed to return to the shop to close up and fairly Bin was still groggy from the medicine he was on.

“Sure. Sanha will be working tomorrow anyways, so I can leave the shop to him for a few hours.” Jinjin replied as he looked back at Bin from the passenger-side seat.

“That’s fine with me too. I’ll pick you both up after work.” Eunwoo acknowledge, his eyes still on the road.

“Eunwoo… Jinjin… Thank you both for everything.”

——————————————————————

The next day, the three of them walked into the bar. Work had just gotten out and the bar just opened. The manager greeted them as he turned over the chairs from the tables and put them on the floor. “I’m the manager here, you can call me Mr. Noh if you need anything.” Eunwoo and Jinjin greeted him before realizing Bin’s legs were about to give out.


	24. I did it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin's last memories come rushing through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking alcohol to the point of being drunk
> 
> (Please drink responsibly if you drink <3)

“All I do is flirt and nothing beyond that! Just let me have my fun.” Bin groaned as he walked away to get a refill AND save the short man from the horde of girls. As he approached the man, the sounds of his friends talking faded into the sounds of people laughing and talking.

Bin smiled flirtingly at the crowd of women as they looked at him in awe and made space for him to approach the bar. He winked at the man as he sat down on the stool next to him and ordered a refill for his beer. The women, realizing their attempts were being ignored finally dispersed with groans and sighs.

As the bartender handed him his drink, he also handed the man his drink. “Put it on my tab.” He motioned to the bartender who looked to the man for confirmation.

The man shrugged his shoulders “Sure, I guess.” He grinned, “If it means free drinks for the night from a charming man, why not?.” The bartender nodded and left to help another customer.

“Seem to have had quite the stressful week?” Bin asked as he leaned on the bar top and faced the man with wavy brown hair. Bin stared into his lively eyes- eye bags right beneath them.

The man chuckled, “That obvious huh?”

“Nah. I can just tell when someone is in distress.” He leaned in and whispered, “I’m telepathic.” He leaned away chuckling.

“Telepathic or psychopathic?” The man stated with a smug look on his face.

Bin, caught off guard, chuckled awkwardly, “Watch a lot of mystery shows huh?”

The man looked away and drank his drink, “Maybe…” His cheeks turning slightly red as he motioned to the bartender for another round.

Bin looked at him in awe. The man wasn’t as handsome as Eunwoo but there was something about him that Bin found adorable. He smiled, “I grew up watching  _ Doo _ . It’s a cartoon but they’re doing a remake of it and I’m excited for it.”

“I love  _ Doo _ ! That show started my love for mystery shows!” The man smiled excitedly making Bin’s heart skip a beat. It had been a while since he had met someone that he felt so comfortable talking to. They spent the next two hours talking unaware of their surroundings; unaware of how much time had passed; and unaware of how much they had drunk.

Bin was tipsy and the man was completely drunk. He waved the bartender away as he tried to offer him a cup of water. Bin just shook his head and handed him his card to pay. He looked around trying to catch sight of any of his friends but to no avail.

The short man kept giggling as he continued to talk to Bin. At some point in the night, both of them had started to become flirty with one another. Bin put his wallet away as he pulled out his phone to text his friends:

_ Where are you guys??? -Idiot _

The bartender handed him his ID and instead of putting it in his wallet he just stuck it into his pocket as he continued to text them:

_ I’m starting to get drunk and need to get away from this deliciously cute looking idiot -Idiot _

The man, whose name he had still yet to learn, began to get up but stumbled. Bin quickly put his phone away and caught him before he could fall. The man got up still giggling and smiling brightly making his heart warm up. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but the man before him had all of his attention.

Unconsciously, he still had his arm around the man and pulled him closer. The man looked at him intensely as they both slowly leaned in. Eventually, their lips locked and eyes closed. Bin, falling back to earth, pushed the man away. The man just giggled happily and asked the bartender for a paper and pen while Bin frantically texted his friends:

_ …. _

_ I’ve made a mis- _

Before Bin could finish his sentence, the man pulled Bin in for another kiss, causing him to accidentally send the text. As much as he knew he should pull away, he guilty enjoyed the passionate kiss. This time they both slowly pulled away.

Unaware of their presence, the man’s friends had come over while they were kissing. They stood next to them awkwardly, faces red from embarrassment. MJ patted the shoulder of his friend next to him, “Oh, hey guys! Meet…” He stopped and looked at Bin. His face bright red, “By the way, what is your name?” He giggled.

His friend next to him pulled him over, “I can’t believe you were kissing someone who’s name you don’t even know.” He looked at Bin as two of their other friends supported the weight of their stumbling friend. “I’m so sorry about him.”

“Here.” The man gently pushed his friend away and handed Bin a piece of paper with messy handwriting. “Tomorrow at eleven, ok?” The man made kissy faces making Bin blush. He continued to giggle as they hauled him away and awkwardly motioned goodbye to Bin.

He finally read his friends’ text messages but he could only reply with “...”

Eun- Bi ran over to him and began to nag and yell at him while Soonyoung quickly ran through the crowd immediately finding them due to her yelling. She continued to get mad despite Soonyoung’s constant questioning but Bin blank in thought.

He had done it. He officially did it. He couldn’t deny it anymore. Despite constantly denying it, even he couldn’t deny what he had done was crossing the line. “I did it…” He whispered surprising Eun-Bi making her stop yelling. “I cheated on Eunwoo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.<


	25. The Chase

Eunwoo and Jinwoo catch Bin as his legs give out. The manager runs over to pull out a chair for them to sit Bin on before returning to the bar. Eunwoo sits next to him as Jin Jin sits across from them. Mr. Noh returns to place three glasses of water on the table, “Take your time. It seems like your friend needs to rest a bit.” He smiles before leaving again.

Eunwoo helped Bin grip onto the cup properly as his hands were shaking from the memory shock. “I… I did it… I cheated on you Eunwoo… I not only flirted but I kissed someone else and not just that! I was falling for him. For his personality…”

“Bin calm down. It’s ok. I forgive you.” Eunwoo spoke softly as he wiped away Bin’s tears.

“I was supposed to meet with him the next day. The paper… It had the address he wanted me to meet with him at but… But I didn’t show-”

“Couldn’t” Jinwoo corrected him. “You couldn’t go, Bin. That man assaulted you.”

Bin ignored him and continued, “I was going to go see him. I was going to tell him the truth about us. I was going to reject him. I was going to reject Myungjun…”

“What?” The other two simultaneously asked.

“It was Myungjun. The man I met and fell for and kissed was Myungjun. I mean I didn’t know his name or who he was back then but… I’m sure it was MJ.”

Eunwoo glanced at Jinjin with concern, “Bin… Are you sure Myungjun’s confession didn’t alter your memory? I mean…. That sounds a bit impossible and wouldn’t Myungjun have recognized you right away when he first saw you five years ago? Maybe-”

“No! I know it seems impossible but it was him. I’m sure of it!” Bin’s attention was brought to one of the nearby TVs as the manager was turning them on. He lowered his voice, “He was drunk Eunwoo. As in wasted. He probably didn’t remember what I looked like and only remembered to meet with me. Plus, I didn’t get moved to the ICU until a few days later.”

Eunwoo stayed quiet while Jinjin asked cautiously, “Do you remember the address of the place?”

“I searched it up the next day. It was some place called Dream Cafe? It’s-”

“It’s a small brunch cafe with themed drinks and delicious food.” Jinjin interrupted.

“Ya! Have you gone there before?” Bin asked excitedly.

Jinjin nodded, “It’s MJ’s favorite place to go on a date…”

Bin and Eunwoo remained quiet. Only the sounds of the tvs surrounding them filled the air. A few people had trickled in and were sitting by the bar chatting with the bartender. Majority of the tvs had sports on them, except for one screen with the news on. The manager watched as there was a live video of a car chase. In the corner was a picture of the man they were chasing.

“Isn’t that the man who assaulted you?” Eunwoo asked, pointing to the tv. He was right. The man in the picture looked exactly like the one in Bin’s memories only older. They watched as the helicopter did its best to follow the car chase through the city. They watched intently hoping for them to catch the man.

In an instant, the car ran a red light and smashed right into a car. The scene was blurry and filled with smoke as the police cars contained the area. The helicopter tried to stay still and zoom into the scene. Ambulances followed with no signs of anyone getting out of either cars.

The bar door opened and a group of college students walked in. The manager changed the channel to sports and went to the bar.

“The poor soul he ran into. I hope they’re ok.” Eunwoo sighed. “So, Bin. What are you going to do now? I know you might be overwhelmed, but you finally have all your memories back.”

Bin stayed silent for a moment and finished his glass of water. “Before I answer that, I want to thank both of you again for helping me get my memories back and for being my friends…” 

He looked at Eunwoo as he put down his glass “Especially you, Eunwoo. I’m sorry for making you think of the past, but thank you. You not only helped me to get my memories back but also reunited me and my grandmother. I was honestly heartbroken to find out you had moved on but I’m happy for you and all the more now that I have all of my memories.”

He took a deep breath, “I was finally able to move on now, too. Just like the song I wrote, I was blinded by my past chasing after you. But now, I know what I truly feel and I’m confident that I like-”

Jinjin’s phone began to ring interrupting Bin. He had a confused look on his face as he answered, “Hello?... This is he…. What?!?” He looked worriedly at Bin. “Yes. Thank you, we’ll go there now… Thank you.” He hung up his eyes a bit teary.

“What’s wrong, Jinjin?” Eunwoo asked as he took his boyfriend’s hand.

“Bin… MJ is in the emergency room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sad to see this fic come to an end, but I'm happy with how it's turned out!
> 
> I'll be taking a bit of a hiatus from writing for a bit at least while I'm busy with work but I do have a new series outlined and hopefully continue my SOS fic too! So look forward to them!
> 
> Lmk if you want any one shots for this au! You can tell me in the comments; on my tumblr; or even my twitter! I'm always happy to accept prompts :)


	26. Coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you one final time for all the love and support for this fic. I honestly wrote this with no expectation of it being liked by so many people but to see all of the kudos and comments every week made my heart melt <3 so thank you!!!!
> 
> I had two endings in mind but I chose neither of them and I'm really happy with how this entire fic has turned out overall. I'll let you read then awaited ending now :) <3

_ We have received word the wanted criminal is currently under arrest with minor injuries. He will be sent to court with over five counts of attempted murder, two counts of aggravated battery, ten counts of burglary, and three counts of resisting arrest. We are sad to hear that the civilian in the car crash is currently in a coma- _

Bin shut off the tv and looked at MJ. It was an odd sight despite a few days having already passed. MJ layed in bed, various wires connected and an oxygen mask covering his face. He was covered in bandages and his right leg and left arm casted. “Did you hear that, MJ? The man who stole everything from me… Who stole you away from me now too… He’s finally in custody…” Bin sighed as he gently fixed the strands of hair sticking out from beneath the bandages wrapped around his head.

“I’ve decided to go back to school. They just emailed me back this morning saying that they’re willing to offer me my full ride scholarship back since it’s only one semester. I just need to take a test... I hope you don’t mind if I stay in the apartment. I go to visit Gran every weekend so she doesn’t get lonely, but someone needs to keep the apartment clean.” He laughed softly. A knock came from the door as a nurse came in and checked MJ’s vitals. “I also contacted the company that was offering me a job and they’re also willing to offer the job again if I can make two really good songs.” There was a moment of awkward silence as the nurse left. Machine sounds filled the air as Bin stared at MJ before looking at the time. “I have to leave now. But I’ll be back tomorrow, ok? I promise.”

——————————————————————

_ After an extenuating four months, the long awaited case of Mr. Kang, has closed. He will be locked in jail for seventy years without chance of probation and a set bail of over three million dollars. The- _

The tv channel changed and Eunwoo brought the remote with him as he walked in. “Why are you watching this? What if he can hear it.” He looked at Bin, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed- a laptop, notebook and textbook spread across the rolling table. 

He fixed his glasses which had slid down his nose a bit “He can hear it.”

“Then why-”

“I want to keep him updated. So he knows what’s going on in the world… So he’s not as lonely.”

Eunwoo could only sigh as he walked over to Bin, “Did you need help with any homework?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks though. I’m just studying for a midterm.” Bin looked at MJ. Some of his scars had already started to fade. His arm was no longer in a cast but his leg was still casted. He had lost a lot of weight and the color in his skin slowly becoming pale. Despite visiting everyday, Bin still wasn’t used to seeing the lively, bright MJ look so dull.

Bin gently held MJ’s hand, “How’s Jinjin holding up?”

Eunwoo plopped down on the couch next to the window, “He’s still depressed. He’s doing better though. He’s been spending more time at the cafe with Roha and the other dogs but it helps him keep his mind off of things.” He sighed, “As much as I want to help him, Myungjun has been his best friend since middle school. I can only be there for him and do my best to make him happy.”

Bin nodded his head. The two of them stayed quiet the rest of the time. Eunwoo continued to watch tv while Bin continued to study. Nurses, doctors, and families walking by occasionally on the other side of the glass. A nurse would walk in every now and then to check his vitals. As night fell, Minhyuk and Sanha had stopped by for their weekly visit and Eunwoo drove them home.

A nurse walked in with a cloth and supplies. “Can you teach me?” Bin asked as he got up and pushed the table aside. She nodded and explained to him how to clean MJ properly minding the wires and his wounds. After an hour, they were done. It was odd for him to see the process of taking care of a coma patient. 

He would often remember how he felt when he himself was in a coma. Bin would visit everyday after school and talk to MJ for a few minutes about his day before turning on the tv for Myungjun while he studies and does school work. On the weekends, when he has no school work or studying to do, he works on the first of the two songs he needs to submit- often singing the lyrics aloud to Myungjun.

_ -I thought I had lost my way _

_ Lost in the lonely darkness. _

_ I finally found a glimmer of light to guide my way _

_ Slowly my world was filled with light _

_ But, the glimmer of light remained brighter than the rest _

_ Slowly coming in reach _

_ As I reached out to hold onto my light _

_ It was suddenly snatched away- _

——————————————————————

**_To Be Stars_ **

_ Seungkwanie- Congratulations Bin! _

_ The Princess- I can’t believe you actually graduated but Congrats _

_ Hoshi- Congrats Bin! _

_ Thank you, guys! - Coma _

_ Now can someone please change my name in this gc?- Coma _

_ Hoshi- Not till you join my dance crew _

_ The Princess- Not till you treat me to an expensive dinner. _

_ I LITERALLY just graduated and you guys are already harassing me. Smh- Coma _

_ Seungkwanie- To be fair, you went missing for five years _

_ The Princess- So we can harass you all we want _

_ That wasn’t my fault!- Coma _

_ Anyways!!- Coma _

_ I’ll see you guys next month for Soonyoung’s birthday. Bye!- Coma _

_ Hoshi- Call me Hoshi!!!! _

_ Hoshi- Where’s he rushing to? _

_ The Princess- He’s probably at the hospital. _

_ Hoshi- Oh right. His friend is still in a coma. _

_ Seungkwanie- I think it’s honestly a sad cycle _

_ The Princess- I’m sure it’ll be a sweet one _

_ Seungkwanie- You’re such a hopeless romantic. Just give up and go out with Soonyoung already :P _

_ I agree- Coma _

_ The Princess- OMGOSH. JUST GO TO YOUR LOVER BIN _

_ 0:)- Coma _

Bin snickered as he plugged in the charger to his phone and settled it down onto the couch. He removed his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt. He took out his notebook from his bag placing into his makeshift desk- watching Eunwoo and Jinjin walk into the room.

“Have you told him yet?” Eunwoo asked.

Bin shook his head and held MJ’s hand as he sat down in his seat next to him, “Guess what? I graduated today! My grandmother, Eunwoo, Jinjin, Sanha, Detective Yoon, and even Minhyuk and his family came! Can you believe my speech went well? I don’t think it was as good as Eunwoo’s speech but I think I was still able to inspire people.” He smiled gently as Eunwoo and Jinjin stood at the other side of the bed- Eunwoo’s right arm around the shorter’s shoulders.

“Bin is selling himself short. He did amazing! He even made Minhyuk shed a tear.” Jinjin stated as he removed Eunwoo’s arm and held his hand.

“He’s lying. Minhyuk has a fever so his eyes were watery.”

“Sure.” Eunwoo chuckled. “Anyways, we’re going to go on ahead. Are you sure you don’t want to eat out and celebrate, Bin?”

Bin looked at MJ, “No, I’m ok. I brought food for myself and for MJ in case he wakes up.”

Eunwoo was about to speak but Jinjin squeezed his hand and shook his head at Eunwoo, “Ok. We’ll head out now. Bye, MJ. Wake up soon.” He smiled and pulled Eunwoo along with him as they waved goodbye to Bin. 

A few minutes after they left, one of MJ’s nurses walked in with supplies as he worked on his second song. He got up and took the cleaning supplies from her. “Thank you, I’ll let you know when I’m done.” She nodded and left. As Bin gently cleaned MJ’s body, he talked to him about his graduation and about his current song.

——————————————————————

“Good morning, Myungjun! I have great news today! Fanta finally got back to me last night. They really liked the first song I sent them!” Bin smiled brightly as he fixed his usual set up. “I know it’s only been a few days since graduation, but I still can’t believe how much has happened these past six months.”

He sat down next to MJ and held his hand, “You know… I remember thinking how hard it must’ve been for you to talk to me everyday but, after a while, I’ve gotten used to it… I still wish I could see you smile again.” He started to tear up “I miss your warm voice; your dumb jokes; and just talking to you in general… You probably won’t remember anything I say right now, but I know you can hear me. I hope I can give you the same warmth that you gave me when I was lost in the darkness.”

Bin gently placed a kiss on MJ’s cheek. He went back to working on his lyrics- his left hand still holding the other’s hand while he wrote with the other. A few hours later, Bin was concentrated on his lyrics when he felt the hand he was holding move slightly.

He quickly got up and looked at MJ, making sure to press the nurse’s button. MJ slowly opened his eyes- constantly blinking. Bin let go of his hand and ran to get a cup of water while a nurse ran in. Seeing MJ was awake, she removed his oxygen mask and checked his vitals.

Bin gave him a cup of water to drink. He coughed a little bit and moved his arms slowly. The nurse smiled, “I’ll call the doctor over.” She gave a slight nod and left.

Bin placed the glass down on the table and smiled excitedly at him, “Do you know your name?”

He nodded, “My name is Myungjun…” He paused. Bin sensing he was going to say more waited. “But who are you?”

Bin’s heart dropped and his smile faded. He pursed his lips and gently held Myungjun’s hand between both of his. “My name is Moon Bin-” He smiled warmly “-your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a haitus from writing for the rest of this month and maybe part of next month due to how busy work and life overall is.
> 
> I do have 4 chaptered fics already in mind and vaguely outlined for when I'm ready to get back into writing! Look forward to my new au series and to the return of S.O.S.
> 
> I'll do my best to keep updates on my tumblr and twitter. Let me know what you thought of the ending and I'm always open to doing one shots. If you want me to come back to this au lmk :)
> 
> Thank you again for all the love and support <3 I love you all

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check me out on tumblr: moonlitstories or twt: @jinjinjan23


End file.
